Mar Adentro
by Reina Momo
Summary: EN PARO ¿Cómo podría llevar la princesa convertirse en la esclava de un pirata que busca una recompensa? No lo se. Las cosas en el barco no marchan como en el palacio ¿Sabes? Y El es un atrevido.
1. La recompensa

**M**ar **A**dentro

**Capitulo 1:** La Recompensa.

**E**scocia, año 1709.

**U**na vez finalizada la cena, la Princesa se escabulló por los pasillos del Palacio de Holyrood, directo hacia los corredores donde dormían los sirvientes. No era que le gustara mezclarse con esa gente, pero de pequeña había aprendido a querer a tres muchachitas, de su misma edad, que le habían servido desde que entraron en el castillo.

Tocó tres puertas distintas y continuó su caminata, esta vez, en dirección a su alcoba. Subió las interminables escaleras con la elegancia propia de una dama bien, hasta una de las torres más altas del lugar.

Cuando por fin estuvo dentro, se tiró en su cama y esperó a que llamaran a la puerta. Las tres muchachas aparecieron en su habitación y aguardaron de pie junto a la cama a que su princesa se dignara a mirarlas. Y así lo hizo.

—¿Qué sucede princesa?—preguntó una muchacha de cabello ondulado.

—Ayumi puedes decirme como siempre—Dijo la princesa, sentándose frente a su espejo, pero no fue Ayumi quien continuó.

—Vamos Kagome. Has estado muy rara durante la cena—observó Yuka, la chica mas atrevida que Kagome haya conocido jamás.

—Se debe a la visita del joven Houyo ¿Verdad?—Eri fue quién tomó el cepillo y comenzó a peinarla lentamente.

—Si…no puedo creer cuanto ha crecido ¡Y pensar que cuando nuestros padres arreglaron nuestro matrimonio él tenía solo quince años! Se ha convertido en un joven muy apuesto ¿Verdad que si?—preguntó.

Desde hacía años que estaba arreglada la boda que se concretaría en dos semanas. Ella 19 y él 25. No podía negar que el joven Houyo de Dinamarca se había convertido en un chico muy lindo y, además, conservaba su amabilidad y caballerosidad pero…

—Pero eso no es lo que te preocupa ¿O me equivoco?—volvió a señalar Yuka.

Kagome aguardó en silencio, y miró a su amiga a través del reflejo del espejo— Tú no lo quieres.

¿Tanto se notaba?

—Por supuesto que no—Confesó Kagome—pero no se trata de eso. Mi madre hizo lo mismo: se casó con un hombre que no amaba para convertirse en Reina, solo que ella es feliz.

—Cierto, la reina Ana aparenta estar feliz…—reflexionó Ayumi pero ninguna de las muchachas le prestó atención.

—Bueno Kagome, es lo que te toca por ser princesa—comenzó Yuka— Por lo menos no te casan con un viejo de cincuenta. Houyo es un buen chico y muy apuesto—agregó guiñándole un ojo— aunque…

Kagome observó como Yuka buscaba algo de entre sus ropas. Tomó con curiosidad el papel arrugado que le tendió la muchacha. Lo conocía muy bien ya que aquel dibujo estaba empapelando el reino. En letras grandes, y sobre un retrato, decía "_Se busca_" y junto a ello una cifra de recompensa.

—No se puede comparar ¿A que no?—terminó divertida Yuka.

La princesa volvió a fijar la vista en el papel pero esta vez se centró el dibujo. La cara de un apuesto muchacho parecía mirarla con astucia. Con finos rasgos y cabello largo, nadie podía negar la belleza que poseía, y ya notaba como sus sirvientas morían por él.

—Ese muchacho es un criminal—Dijo Kagome aparentando desinterés.

—¡Oh, vamos!—exclamó Eri— Solo es un pirata…

—Y se rumorea que anda por el reino…—acotó Yuka en su oído—¡Por eso están todos intentando capturarlo!

—¡Es tan apuesto! Dicen que su mirada es única, porque sus ojos son dorados como el oro—Ayumi suspiró. A Kagome le agradaba cuando su amiga hablaba con aquel tono soñador, aunque a veces era tan molesta— ¿Y a ti que te parece Kagome?

—¿A mi? Pues…—Miró detenidamente la imagen de nuevo y susurró—es lindo.

—Ah…como me gustaría que me llevara con él…—Comentó Yuka tirándose en la cama de su ama—¿Sabían que a las mujeres les da un _trato especial_? ¡Y que es todo un caballero! O eso se rumorea…

—Que cosas dicen…—terció Kagome.

Y no pudo evitar volver a posar sus ojos en aquellos que la miraban desde el papel. Entonces se preguntó si su mirada sería tan especial como describía Ayumi.

Continuaron con su charla a escondidas y cuando ya estuvo entrada la madrugada, las tres sirvientas volvieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, en los corredores mas desgastados del castillo. El palacio de Holyrood era un buen lugar para vivir aunque Kagome jamás se acostumbraría a encontrar, a cada rato, pasadizos secretos y corredores desiertos.

Y estaba segura que tampoco se acostumbraría a su matrimonio. Ser princesa era un privilegio a comparación del tipo de vida que llevaba la gente del reino, todos ellos oprimidos y engañados. Pero a veces se hacia todo muy agotador. Las apariencias, la descendencia, la infelicidad, la represión. A veces creía que hubiera sido mejor correr la misma suerte de sus fallecidos hermanos: ninguno había llegado a cumplir el año y ella, Kagome, había sido la única hija de Ana y Jorge en llegar a la adultez ¡Por eso toda la esperanza recaía en ella! La de que su familia siga naciendo para gobernar, a pesar de que ella solo quería que la dejaran en paz.

No pudo contener las lagrimas ante aquellos pensamientos ¡Simplemente NO era justo! ¿Pero que sabía ella de justicia? Cuando se convirtiera en reina haría lo mismo que hacen sus padres como primeros soberanos de Gran Bretaña: engañaría a su reino, lo sometería e intentaría tener mil hijos para seguir gobernando. ¡Ah si! Perseguiría a cualquier ser que se atreviera a _pensar_.

Kagome no estaba segura que querer hacer eso ni de llevar aquel tipo de vida, pero era lo que le tocaba.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras y caminó por los pasillos iluminados por velas hasta llegar al gran salón. Había dos guardias en la puerta principal que la miraban descaradamente, como si fuera una intrusa. Idiotas.

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente ante las miradas insistentes de aquellas dos personas cubiertas de metal y viró su vista hacia la misma dirección que ellos. Houyo, el príncipe rubio, se acercó a ella con una peculiar gracia. Le tomó una de sus manos y la besó dulcemente.

—Kagome ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?

—Lo mismo me pregunto—sonrió falsamente. Él no se merecía aquello.

—Vine a tomar algo—levantó su copa y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Houyo jamás dejaba el formalismo cada vez que conversaban y eso lo hacía aburrido.

—Ya veo…—contestó ella— No podía dormir, eso es todo.

—¿Te gustaría…compañía?—sugirió.

—Se lo agradezco, joven Houyo, pero preferiría dar un paseo…a solas—agregó al ver que Houyo iba a preguntarle una vez mas acerca de la compañía.

—No es adecuado que salgas sola…puede ser peligroso.

—Solo andaré por los terrenos del castillo, y, si lo deja mas tranquilo, le pediré a uno de los guardias que me vigile. Adiós…

Levantó su vestido cuando pisó el césped de los terrenos. No tenía pensado acudir a ningún guardia, ni quedarse dentro de los dominios del Palacio. Sabía que podría caminar por la playa, ya que a estas horas la gente duerme y ella debía aprovechar la deslumbradora luz proveniente de la luna que iluminaban sus pasos.

Cuando estuvo caminando por las estrechas callecitas de Edimburgo, entendió a que se refería Houyo con que podía ser peligroso. Sus ropas delataban su identidad y ella no quería meterse en problemas. _Demasiado tarde_, pensó. Vislumbró el mar a lo lejos y escuchó a las olas arremeter en la costa. Cuanta paz podía darle el mar…

Entonces, antes que pudiera alejarse de las casas, escuchó un ruido detrás de ella. Se giró de inmediato con el corazón en la boca pero decidida a enfrentarse a cualquier ladronzuelo que quisiera pasarse de listo. Y no vio nada.

Insegura observó el lugar. No iba a regresar ahora, le daba miedo pasar por el mismo lugar ya que no deseaba tener un encuentro con quienquiera que haya provocado el desplome de una pila de acero a sus espaldas.

Emprendió su caminata esta vez con paso acelerado y entonces sus ojos no alcanzaron a ver lo que ocurría con ella misma.

Una mano se situó sobre su boca para impedirle gritar y otra empuñó un filo contra su garganta. El miedo de la muchacha se incrementó como nunca antes y hasta creyó que sus propios latidos le impedían oír con claridad.

—Quédate muy quieta…—le susurró una voz áspera de hombre— ¡Hey, ya la tengo!—gritó a la nada.

Otro hombre se apareció en frente y le sonrió con descaro a Kagome. Sus ropas eran extrañas, sucias y mojadas, como las de un pirata.

Ella sintió como le ataban las manos en su espalda y la obligaban a caminar. Guardó silenció tal y como le dijeron esos dos piratas y caminó junto a ellos hacia la playa. De repente escuchó un gran estruendo y entonces se vio obligada a caminar mas rápido. ¡Esos hombres no tenían consideración! Cuanta razón llevaba Houyo… ¡Maldición!

Entonces vio el por qué de tanto escándalo y entendió las explosiones cuando puso el primer pié sobre la arena. Y lo que vio fue, simplemente, alarmante y maravilloso.

Un barco gigantesco flotaba cerca de la costa. Kagome se maravilló con la altura a la que se ubicaban las velas y el tamaño que poseían. Jamás había visto nada igual y es que nunca antes había tenido un encuentro con piratas.

Ella siguió arrastrando sus pies hacia donde aquellos dos hombres la guiaban: el barco, y pudo observar también como otros se les unían y se salvaguardaban de las balas dentro del navío.

Miembros del ejército habían llegado al lugar y atacaban el galeón. ¿Tan rápido podía saberse que la princesa estaba siendo secuestrada? Sencillamente: No. Entonces a Kagome solo se le ocurrió una sola respuesta para tremendos ataques.

Aquel pirata de ojos astutos estaba siendo buscado y, si no mal recordaba lo que le habían dicho sus amigas, él se encontraba en el reino.

—¡Suéltenme!—gritó mientras uno de los piratas la cargaba en brazos para iniciar la corrida sobre la escalera que conducía al barco.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cubierta y enseguida el barco retomó su marcha. Kagome vio, confundida, a una muchacha de largos cabellos lanzar flechas desde estribor y al resto de la tripulación reír con júbilo, festejando alguna gracia de la cual ella desconocía.

Y mientras tanto el barco se alejaba de la costa…

—¡La hemos capturado!—gritó uno abrazándose con un compañero.

—¡Así es y no fue para nada difícil!—le contestó otro.

—El Capitán va a ponerse muy contento.

Aún desde el suelo, Kagome se colocó boca arriba y luego se sentó, mirando a todos temerosamente y completamente extrañada ¿Por qué la habían capturado? ¿Cómo sabían que ella rondaba por las calles de Edimburgo?

El barco solo era iluminado por velas, por lo que su visión no era muy buena.

Entonces se armó de valor y gritó con la voz mas fuerte y firme que pudo, para captar la atención de aquellos piratas.

—¡¿Por qué me raptaron?!

Se hizo el silencio y entonces todas las miradas se posaron en su figura sentada en el piso. Jamás en su vida había tenido tanto miedo.

Gran parte de la tripulación era masculina y tan solo había divisado a dos mujeres en sus fugaces miradas. Esto no le gustaba nada.

—Oye preciosa ¿no crees que sería mejor empezar a dejar de lado tus brotes histéricos de _princesita_?—se burló un muchacho y se le acercó a ella con descaro para dejarle un beso en la mejilla.

—¡No me toques…!—las risas no se hicieron esperar y Kagome sintió una rabia que no pudo explicar.

—¡Oye tú!—gritó una voz penetrante y áspera.

—¡Capitán!—dijo el muchacho separándose de ella al instante.

Kagome no levantó la mirada, siguió observando el cuidado suelo de la cubierta ya que el miedo la había paralizado. Entonces vio unas botas negras situarse frente a ella y la intriga venció todo temor. Sus ojos recorrieron los pantalones del hombre que había posibilitado que el muchacho se separara, y continuaron hasta culminar en su rostro.

_El rostro del Capitán_, pensó.

Y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas de inmediato. El pirata mas buscado por todo el reino estaba parado frente a ella, como si nada.

Bien…debía reconocer que las imágenes que se difundían por el reino en su búsqueda dejaban bastante que desear. No quería pensar en ello, pero el rostro del muchacho que tenía en frente era realmente encantador. Tenía rasgos finos pero masculinos, llevaba el cabello largo y negro y, sobre él, se ataba un peculiar pañuelo violeta. Su mirada era de una mezcla entre astucia, arrogancia y lujuria, y el color dorado en sus ojos que le había mencionado Ayumi se hallaba presente. Era impresionante.

Kagome se abofeteó mentalmente y miró desafiante al Capitán.

—Me llamo Inuyasha…

—¿Por qué me secuestran?—inquirió interrumpiendo la presentación del capitán.

—Porque gracias a usted cobraremos una recompensa, majestad—rió y le tendió una mano.

—¿Cómo que una recompensa?—Se levantó del suelo gracias a la ayuda de Inuyasha y entonces pudo notar la diferencia de tamaños entre los dos.

No le gustó como la miraba ese pirata ¡Como si fuera a comérsela en cualquier momento!

—Daremos una cifra al rey si es que la quieren de regreso, mientras tanto, vendrá de viaje con nosotros.

—¡No quiero!—gritó y de nuevo se oyeron las risas de los tripulantes, incluida la del capitán.

—No se trata de lo que quieres, ya no podrás regresar hasta que yo lo decida. No importa lo que hagas—sacó de sus ropas una navaja y cortó las sogas que le ataban las muñecas.

Kagome flexionó sus brazos para recuperar la comodidad y cuando estuvo lista, levantó su mano derecha y le plantó una bofetada al capitán. El silencio se hizo de inmediato y entonces ella se arrepintió enseguida de lo que había hecho.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—gritó una chica.

Kagome la miró y la reconoció como la muchacha que lanzaba las flechas hacía instantes hacia los pocos miembros del ejército que habían arribado.

Era una chica muy linda, de cabellos largos y negros, mirada fría y piel pálida, a pesar de estar expuesta al sol durante todo el día. Dio unos pocos pasos hacia Kagome y la miró con odio. Acto seguido le dio una bofetada con el dorso de su mano e Inuaysha la capturó por ambos brazos para que no continuara.

—Eso para que no vuelvas a golpearlo—escupió la chica.

—¡Kikyo!—gritó Inuyasha— No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Pero Inuyasha, ella…

—Ya lo se—le interrumpió— Escúchenme todos…—gritó con su ronca voz— ¡No quiero que nadie le ponga un solo dedo a la princesa! ¿Está?—preguntó a los tripulantes que se hallaban a su derecha— ¿Está?—volvió a preguntar pero esta vez en su izquierda.

—Si, capitán…—contestaron unos pocos.

—Miroku, llévatela—ordenó y de entre las decenas de hombres apareció otro muchachito apuesto de cabello castaño y ojos azules— Ojo…—dijo con precaución. Miroku le sonrió y levantó un hombro.

Este chico le pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la condujo hacia una habitación, bajando las escaleras, bastante pobre. A penas tenía una cama y un espejo.

—Disculpa a todos, no saben comportarse—dijo de repente Miroku— con el tiempo verás que son buenas personas, sobre todo Inuyasha.

—¿Y por que me dices esto?

—Porque yo no pretendo meterle miedo a una dama—sonrió—solo actúan así porque eres de la realeza, es normal que detesten a tu familia.

—Yo no tengo la culpa…

—Lo se, solo te aconsejo que no te pongas difícil. Nuestra intención no es hacerte daño, ya ves como te defendió Inuyasha.

Kagome se sentó en la dura cama y soltó un suspiro.

—Solo quiero irme a casa…—se dejó caer sobra la dura cama.

—Lo lamento, princesa. Pero dígame: ¿Cómo se llama?

Kagome sonrió a penas. De verdad valoraba la delicadeza de Miroku, parecía ser un buen muchacho a pesar de ser un bandido.

—Me llamo Kagome.

—Mucho gusto señorita Kagome y dígame otra cosa…

—¿El qué?

—¿No le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo?

—¿Quéee? ¿Cómo te atreves?—volvió a erguirse y se puso parada al frente de Miroku para encararlo.

—¡Lo lamento! No se enoje…¡Y no grite! Rayos, va a venir Inuyasha y me va a…¡Inuyasha!

Kagome miró hacia el mismo lugar que Miroku y vio a Inuyasha parado en el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Miroku que hiciste?—preguntó arrastrando las palabras.

—¡No hice nada, Inuyasha!—Miroku soltó una risotada que mostraba claramente su nerviosismo— Solo estábamos charlando con la señorita Kagome ¿Verdad, princesa?

—Me preguntó si quería tener un hijo con él—explicó la chica, infantilmente.

—Ah…Miroku tu nunca vas a cambiar…¿Obligarás a…Kagome a tener un hijo bastardo?—Preguntó como si nada el capitán.

—¿Qué?—chilló Kagome—¡Yo…no voy a tener ningún hijo con él!

Inuyasha soltó un bufido y se acercó a la chica con su andar arrogante.

—¿Y conmigo?

—¡Jamás!

En ese momento se acordó de sus amigas, que morían por él. ¡Ja! ¡Si estuvieran en su lugar sabrían lo desagradable que es!

—Nunca digas nunca—replicó él guiñándole un ojo.

—Primero muerta—Y pues…su orgullo no iba a permitírselo.

—Vaya, señorita Kagome, ¡Usted es valiente!—admiró Miroku— Mire que abofetear a este tonto y luego provocarlo de esa manera…¡Vaya! Solo espero que Kikyo no le agarre odio.

—¿Qué? ¿Y eso por que?

—Cállate Miroku—dijo con irritación Inuyasha.

—Pues…porque—miró a Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa. Parecía que hacer rabiar a su capitán, le hacía pasárselo en grande— a nuestro capitán le gustan los desafíos y no dude, princesa, que usted promete ser uno.

Pues bien…lo único que Kagome sabía, era que las cosas en el barco iban a hacérsele bastante complicaditas.

* * *

**_N_**_ueva historia..._

_Así que como ven, la mano viene asi:....(?) Espero que me digan que les pareció, aunque nunca tengo suerte con los primeros capitulos xD. Tengo que advertir que la historia avanza RAPIDO. Los sentimientos, el nudo (¿), el desenlace (¿), todo… no como en mi anterior ff xD._

_Asi que quedan todos advertidos.._

_En fin, será hasta la próxima! dentro de 2 SEMANAS! **Adieu**._


	2. Ahora eres una esclava

**M**ar **A**dentro

**Capitulo ****2: **Ahora eres una esclava.

Cuando Kagome por fin abrió los ojos en la mañana apenas había dormido unas dos horas y los factores variaban.

Por un lado, tenía miedo. Dormir en un barco pirata siendo la princesa de un reinado opresor, era demasiado intranquilo, aunque Miroku le hubiera prometido no hacerle daño alguno. Además estaba esa chica de nombre Kikyo que, por alguna extraña razón, Miroku le había dicho que la odiaría. ¿La razón? Quizás le fuera tan leal a su capitán que no quería que lo abofetearan como había hecho ella…

Por otro lado, ella estaba acostumbrada a dormir en una cama amplia y mullida, no en un colchón duro y angosto. Ahora por eso le dolía la espalda…

El último factor era el balanceo constante del barco. Le inquietaba y la ponía nerviosa. Con toda el alma quería evitar alguna escena espantosa, como un vómito.

Kagome se arregló el vestido y con el cabello suelto se dirigió a cubierta, donde los tripulantes pasaban sus días.

—Muy buenos días princesa—le saludó un anciano cuando a penas cerraba la puerta de su cuarto.

Continuó caminando y cuando por fin estuvo en la cubierta fue recibida por otros dos piratas que se dirigían hacia la proa.

—¿Cómo le va, princesa?—Saludó otro.

¡Esta bien, esto era demasiado extraño! Hasta la noche anterior solo querían matarla y hacerle _cosas feas_, y ahora se comportaban…¿Normal?

Entonces vio a Miroku sentado contra un poste y decidió juntarse con él.

—¡Hola Kagome! Ven siéntate—le señaló un lugar junto a él y ella enseguida estuvo sentada en el suelo de la cubierta junto a Miroku.

—Por lo menos dejaste de llamarme princesa—sonrió.

—Bueno, te conviene tener un amigo en el barco—sonrió— hace calor, eh—comentó.

—…Oye Miroku…¿Por qué de repente todos me saludan?—miró a su alrededor y levantó su mano para de volver el gesto de saludo de uno de los tripulantes.

—Mmm… muchos se tomaron en serio la advertencia de Inuyasha, aunque yo no creo que haya sido tan enserio.

—Oh…ya veo…

—¡Miroku!

Kagome volteó la cabeza en cuanto oyó la voz aguda de una mujer. Era levemente aliviante que hubieran mujeres en el barco ya que le hacia sentirse menos sola. O eso creía.

Siguiendo la procedencia del sonido, chocó con la dulce imagen de una muchacha de mediana estatura. Tenía el cabello castaño, y ojos grandes y resplandecientes de igual color. Su rostro parecía amigable, pero claro estaba que no podía fiarse.

—¿Qué haces con ella?—preguntó rudamente.

—¡Nada Sango!—contestó él.

Kagome sintió pena por Miroku. Estaba muy claro que era un muchacho noble, quitando su lado atrevido. No sabía si era valiente o qué, pero que era un buen chico, lo era.

—Dime la verdad, libidinoso ¿Ya le has pedido que tenga un hijo? Se comenta como anécdota graciosa por todo el barco. ¿No te estarás aprovechando de ella, verdad?—casi gritó.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo piensas algo así de mí?—replicó él. Parecía ofendido— Kagome, ella es Sango. Es…mi compañera.

Ah, con que su _compañera_.

—No por mucho tiempo si sigues comportándote así.

—Solo fue una broma, Sanguito…

—Eh…—Dejó su vista en ella, que la miraba con desconfianza— Mucho gusto, Sango—asintió en modo de saludo.

—El gusto es mío…

—Kagome—corrigió.

—Bien…¿Ya has comido algo?

A comparación de la habitación en la que dormía, la comida sí era buena. Parecía que a los piratas les encantaba alimentarse bien, aunque Kagome no pudo verlos pues Sango le sirvió una carne cocida que la comió en cubierta junto a ella y Miroku, mucho antes que el almuerzo se sirviera en el comedor del barco y para todos los piratas.

No tenía intenciones de quedarse bajo los crueles rayos del sol, así que, tras pedir disculpas, la muchacha se escabulló por el barco con la intención de encerrarse en su nuevo cuarto. Pero ni había llegado a los estrechos corredores del gran barco cuando chocó con alguien.

—Ten mas cuidado al caminar…¿O es que no te lo han enseñado?—se burló Kikyo. Un reducido grupo de tripulantes emitieron un grito de alteración y entre varios rodearon a ambas.

—Claro que si, pero tú cuídate al hablar. Por mas que sean tan sucios como para tenerme secuestrada, sigo siendo autoridad.

Kagome sintió como su ira se incrementaba. Nadie, por mas _peligroso_ que fuera, podía tratarla mal y menos pisotear su orgullo.

—Aquí no eres autoridad. En este barco solo manda Inuyasha y, por si no te has dado cuenta, **ahora eres una esclava**, _princesa_.

—Y supongo que te sirvo a ti—preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No lo se, eso lo decidirá _él_—explicó con arrogancia al referirse a Inuyasha.

—¡Que fastidio! ¿Qué no puedes hacerte cargo de lo que dices? _"Inuyasha esto, Inuyasha aquello"_ ¿Por qué no empiezas a hablar por ti sola?

Kagome miró a su alrededor cuando escuchó los silbidos y los gritos agitados de los tripulantes. Parecían estar pasándoselo en grande mientras ellas discutían y a Kagome no le gustaba ser un espectáculo.

—Repite lo que dijiste—Kikyo la probó mientras daba un paso hacia delante.

La violencia no era buena, pero en este caso…

—¿Eres sorda?—continuó Kagome. Kikyo soltó una risilla que denotaba lo furiosa que estaba.

—¡Oh! Creo que sí ya que si hubiera escuchado bien, ahora estarías desangrándote en el suelo.

—Bien…, te pregunté: por qué no hablas por ti.

Kikyo quitó de su rostro toda máscara de amabilidad al lanzarse sobre ella. Los marineros lanzaron vítores y, animados, observaron la pelea.

Gracias a las distintas clases—tanto de lucha, esgrima o incluso kyudo— que Kagome había recibido en sus diecinueve años, ahora podía defenderse y atacar a la perfección, aunque debía admitir que el vestido tan largo que llevaba puesto no ayudaba mucho, y la ponía en desventaja con Kikyo, que andaba muy cómodamente en pantalones.

Mientras rodaban por el suelo, Kagome no pudo evitar que las uñas de su rival se enterraran y deslizaran unos centímetros por su pómulo. Y quedó realmente sorprendida, pues no pensó en esa posible _arma_. Furiosa, levantó la cabeza de Kikyo desde su cabello y cerró el puño de su otra mano para plantárselo en la boca.

Ese comportamiento no era de princesa.

Enseguida se oyeron gritos y unos pasos progresar entre los espectadores, con rapidez, hacia ellas.

—¡Ya basta las dos!—dijo la voz de Miroku que sostenía a Kikyo por ambos brazos. Fue Sango quien acudió hacia Kagome.

—¿Y ustedes por que no las separaron?—preguntó Sango furiosa. Nadie contestó. Sango debía ser una mujer de carácter fuerte y, por lo que vio Kagome, todos los hombres la respetaban.

—¿Por qué peleaban?—preguntó Miroku.

—¡Es tan arrogante!—contestó Kikyo.

—¡Mentira! ¡Tú me trataste mal!—se defendió Kagome.

—¡Eres una arrogante!

—¡Y tú una mal educada!

—¡OH! Lamento no tener tu educación—repuso Kikyo con sarcasmo.

—¡Tonta!

—¡¡YA!!—terció Miroku y ambas chicas se callaron.

Kagome se quitó la sangre que caía de su mejilla y se arrepintió enseguida, puesto que le ardía demasiado.

—¿Qué son esos gritos?—preguntó una voz áspera.

—¡Inuyasha!—Kikyo corrió a los brazos del capitán, quien la miró sorprendido al ver de su boca emanar sangre.

—¿Qué te sucedió, Kikyo?—Inuyasha puso ambas manos en el rostro puntiagudo de Kikyo y juntó sus cejas.

—Fue ella—contestó señalando a Kagome.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con incredulidad.

—Tuvieron una pelea hace instantes—explicó Sango ayudando a levantarse del piso a Kagome.

—¿Por qué? Me pareció haber dejado en claro que no quería que la lastimaran—Inuyasha se separó de Kikyo con un gesto cansino y dio unos pasos hacia Kagome.

—Hey…—comenzó Kikyo.

—Nada—la interrumpió Inuyasha— y tú—miró a Kagome con sus dorados ojos, perforándole la mente— ven conmigo.

--

El cuarto de Inuyasha era el triple de grande que el de Kagome, al igual que su cama, que se veía suave y reconfortante. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de recostarse unos minutos en aquella cama y poder dormir lo que no durmió en toda la noche, pero dadas las circunstancias…

Inuyasha la invitó a sentarse en un pequeño pero cómodo sillón, mientras rebuscaba algo entre sus cosas.

—Y…¿Por qué no me cuentas por que se pelearon?—preguntó él mientras abría un cajón.

—Discúlpame Inuyasha, pero esa chica está loca. —dijo, haciendo que él soltara una risita— Solo chocamos por accidente y enseguida me dijo que era una tonta. Y pues…eso, discutimos y ya ves como terminamos—explicó como si nada.

—Es un mal comienzo para ti ¿Lo sabes?—Dijo el chico con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, y se acercó a ella con un pañuelo blanco.

—Yo no debería estar aquí…pero además yo no tengo la culpa—se excusó en tono infantil.

—Lo que Kikyo dijo es verdad—dijo de repente, enseñándole el pañuelo—Permíteme.

—Claro…—aceptó ella, dejando que Inuyasha pasara con suavidad el pañuelo sobre el rasguño— ¿A que te refieres?

—De ahora en mas serás mi esclava ¿Entendido?—Se acercó a su rostro sonriendo de costado. Vaya…Inuyasha quitaba el respiro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ya me oíste—contestó con un tono de lujuria que a Kagome no le gustó nada.

—¡Ni lo sueñes!—gritó ella apartando su mano de su mejilla.

—Ponme a prueba, linda—le tomó el mentón con descaro y le sonrió.

—No quiero…

—No tienes escapatoria. Puedo capturar a otra linda princesa en el caso que _decidas_ tirarte al mar ¿Qué dices?—Le desafió con la arrogancia emanándole por los poros.

—Digo que…¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo te atreves?—se horrorizó ella. Inuyasha suspiró resignado y tiró de su brazo para que se sentara junto a él en la cama.

—Ven acá…

Kagome no quiso admitirlo, pero la presencia de Inuyasha le incomodaba. Se sentía intimidada todo el tiempo con su mirada insistente sobre ella. ¡Ojala Yuka, Eri y Ayumi jamás le hubieran hablado de él! Porque ahora creía en lo que ellas decían y tanto admiraban, su belleza, sus ojos. ¡Cuando en realidad era un muchachito creído y tonto!

Escuchó una leve carcajada salir de la boca de Inuyasha cuando volvió a pasar, suavemente, el pañuelo sobre su mejilla lastimada.

—Vaya, no sabía que Kikyo tuviera las uñas tan largas.

—Eh…si, pero dime algo Inuyasha…¿Por qué Kikyo actúa así?

—¿Por qué? Yo que se…supongo que…—tragó saliva sonoramente. Kagome percibió un leve atisbo de nerviosismo en su rostro— ella es un poquito…nerviosa. Y celosa, claro está.

—¿Celosa? ¿Kikyo está celosa?

—¡No, no quise decir eso…! Es decir…no digo que esté celosa de tu condición de…noble sino que…bueno…¿Qué te importa?

—¿Cómo que _qué me importa_?—preguntó irritada, luego relajó su expresión y entornó sus ojos— Oh…ya entiendo…Kikyo es tu novia.

—¡¿Qué?! No…—Inuyasha se tiró en su cama mirando el techo enfurruñado. Al parecer no le gustaba dudar o no tener la respuesta de algo—Bueno… tuvimos _algo_ hace un tiempo ¡Pero creí que ya le había dejado en claro que ya no sentía nada por ella!

—Pues por lo visto ella sigue ¡Enamoradísima! De ti—rió.

—Vaya…—dijo él juntando sus cejas.

—Y solo estas complicando las cosas al estar aquí conmigo.

—Bah, que me importa—soltó con su aire despreocupado, al cerrar sus ojos—Si tuviera que preocuparme por cada chica que dejé, me pasaría los días escondido bajo…no se, algo.

—¡Inuyasha!—le reprochó ella. Él se levantó de la cama con una sonrisa y luego la tomó del brazo para sacarla de la habitación.

—Capitán, desde ahora—le corrigió.

Así que su nuevo _capitán_ era un rompecorazones, eh…

Ambos subieron a cubierta cuando las cosas por ahí arriba se habían calmado ya. Inuyasha deslizó la mano que sostenía a Kagome desde el brazo hasta su mano, inconcientemente. Cuando Ella se percató de eso, la suave mano que le había rozado, ahora yacía dentro de los bolsillos de él.

Ya ni sabía de que manera se le había lavado la cabeza, que se sorprendió por la suavidad de la mano de él, cuando en realidad esperaba, Kagome, encontrarse con un tacto duro y áspero.

Así como Inuyasha le había indicado, Kagome lo siguió por la cubierta, llevándose la sonrisa de los viejos piratas que acomodaban redes, anclas u otra clase de objetos que permanecían en la cubierta.

No hubo rastros de Kikyo por ninguna parte.

—Bien, queridísima esclava, lo primero que quiero que hagas es servir la cena—le ordenó Inuyasha de repente— ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—¿Qué? Ya te he dicho que no seré tu esclava.

—Te recuerdo que estas **secuestrada—**puntualizó haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra.

—¡Ah, si! ¿Y que harás? ¿Me matarás?—arqueó sus cejas y esperó su respuesta calmada, antes de pasar una mirada por la cubierta, en los piratas que continuaban trabajando. Uno de ellos cayó al suelo cuando se deslizó con los restos de un pescado.

—Puedo hacerte cosas peores—dijo con su voz ronca.

Kagome tragó saliva y lo miró con suspicacia.¡No, no, _no_! ¡NO!

No le gustó nada como sonó eso, y aunque supiera que no iban a matarla, tampoco podía confiar en que respetarían su _integridad_. Inuyasha estaba siendo cruel, y lo sabía, y lo disfrutaba porque estaba al tanto que con _ciertas_ cosas podía tener a Kagome a su merced.

La muchacha no le contestó, simplemente lo miró con resentimiento y levantó su mentón.

—Así me gusta…—se regodeó él con sorna.

En la noche, Miroku le mostró una enorme cantidad de comida lista para comer que tenían en el barco. No sabía, exactamente, como es que iba a cargar con todo eso ella sola, pero Miroku le había prometido que la ayudaría a llevar los platos listos—además de que debía guiarla hacia su comedor, ya que el barco era demasiado grande para su gusto—.

El comedor del barco era inmenso, pero, como todo en el barco, tenía el monótono color marrón de las maderas. Le recordó mucho a entrar a una bodega y las botellas de ron, prácticamente, copaban el lugar. Solo esperaba no estar allí cuando estuvieran ebrios…

La mirada de Inuyasha desde la punta de la mesa la atravesó con burla cuando puso el primer pié en el ambiente. El resto de los piratas lo imitaron y Kagome se sentió presa de ellos y del mismo silencio.

Aunque no tardaron en romperlo a carcajadas.

—¡Que obediente!—chilló uno mientras Kagome dejaba los platos frente a cada comensal. Miroku hacía lo suyo en el otro lado de la mesa, ganándose amistosas burlas.

Inuyasha carraspeó y con mala cara, Kagome se dirigió hacia él para dejarle su plato.

—¿Podrías darme el primer bocado?—preguntó con quimérica amabilidad.

Kagome suspiró de mala gana, ya que no tenía mas remedio. Se alegró de no ver a Kikyo sentada en la mesa ya que no deseaba repetir lo vivido en la mañana. Entonces tomó el tenedor y cortó un pedacito de carne del plato de Inuyasha, lo acercó lentamente hasta su boca y aguardó.

Él separó levemente sus labios antes de recibir su comida y miró a Kagome fugazmente. Los tripulantes lo animaron regodeándose de la situación y ella solo quería tirarse por la borda.

Él masticó el bocado y le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha que se moría de ganas por partirle una botella de aguardiente en la cabeza.

—¡Hey, princesa, yo también quiero eso!

—¡Y yo quiero que vengas a dormir conmigo esta noche!

Fueron los gritos de algunos de los piratas. Inuyasha carraspeó fuertemente y los liquidó con su mirar.

—Es mi esclava, no suya—explico con tranquilidad. Su risa se hizo eco en el cuarto—y ahora quiero que me sirvas ron—levantó su copa con una gran sonrisa.

La muchacha se inclinó sobre la mesa, entre dos piratas, para alcanzar la bebida y fue cuando se percató de la mirada lúbrica de uno de ellos en particular, que se relamía los labios cuando posaba sus ojos en ella. Kagome decidió no otorgarle mucha importancia, así que distraídamente tomó la botella con ambas manos y volvió hacia la punta de la mesa donde se sentaba Inuyasha, como buen capitán.

Kagome tomó la copa y la llenó sin prestar demasiada atención sobre la cantidad. Cuando terminó, la acercó a Inuyasha, quizás con demasiada fuerza, y el líquido cayo sobre sus ropas, impregnándole la camisa.

Él se levantó de la mesa para que la bebida no siguiera mojándolo y maldijo por lo bajo.

—¡Oh, lo lamento!—exclamó Kagome con total sinceridad. Inuyasha volvió a destruirla cuando clavó su vista soleada en ella, y la señaló con un dedo.

—Vamos a arreglar esto.

Kagome solo lo siguió cuando salieron del comedor, hacia el cuarto del capitán.

* * *

_Eh! no esperaba diez comentarios, muchas gracias! =D estem...no voy a opinar sobre este capitulo porque no. me da cosita :S_

_a la mierdaaa, bebeeesss (?)_

_momo_


	3. El Capitán dice

**M**ar **A**dentro

**Capitulo 3:** El Capitán dice.

De nuevo en su cuarto, Inuyasha colocó sus manos en su cintura, como jarra, y se fijó en Kagome, quien se mordía el labio inferior sin saber que decir exactamente. Ella no tenía pensado pedirle disculpas dos veces, así que optó por guardar silencio hasta que él se decidiera a romperlo.

Sometió bajo escrutinio la habitación, ya que la última vez que había estado en ella, no se había fijado los objetos que guardaba. Sobre un mueble se hallaban tres brújulas y, junto a éstas, una pequeña arca de refulgente madera y trozos de oro incrustados. Girando su cabeza hacia el otro lado de la habitación, pasando por la cama y la puerta, encontró una reluciente espada de esgrima. _Un sable_, pensó, de esos que ella manejaba medianamente bien desde los dieciséis años.

Notoriamente cansado del silencio, Inuyasha carraspeó para atraer la atención de la muchacha, que no había quitado la vista de aquel precioso sable, con rubíes en el mango.

—¿No vas a decir nada?—preguntó él.

—¿Cómo que? Ya te pedí perdón, por si es a eso a lo que te refieres.

—¿Y? ¿Qué estas esperando?—preguntó enigmático, él.

—¿Qué?

—Te ordeno que me saques la camisa y que luego me limpies—dijo con descaro el muchacho.

Kagome abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa. ¿Pero que se creía él?.

Mientras Kagome era sometida al insistente descaro del joven pirata, éste daba un paso lento hacia ella, sin esconder la sonrisa triunfante que surcaba su hermoso rostro. Ella no tuvo mas remedio que acortar la distancia entre ambos y colocar sus manos sobre el primer botón de la camisa húmeda de Inuyasha, y con una velocidad desesperante, desnudarlo.

—Que irónico verte desnudándome—se burló él con un tono demasiado conciliador que extrañó a Kagome.

—No te estoy desnudando—reprochó ella una vez abierta la camisa— Y eres tan cínico.

—Lo se, lo se. Continúa—suspiró solo para hacerla rabiar y se quedó quieto esperando que ella le quitara la prenda.

Kagome se sintió avergonzada cuando rozaba los músculos duros de los hombros de Inuyasha, mientras le quitaba la camisa, y no pudo obviar el deseo de acariciar su espalda. Después de todo, ella nunca había tenido un acercamiento con algún hombre, a pesar de que Houyo le lanzaba indirectas para concretarlo a cada rato. Era normal el deseo en ella. Pero no que fuera su secuestrador el que le hiciera pensar ciertas cosas.

Pero claro, Houyo no era un muchacho tentador, bajo ningún punto de vista.

En ningún momento se atrevió a mirar a Inuyasha, aunque sabía que él si la estaba observando detenidamente.

—Tienes pestañas largas—comentó él— te quedan bien.

Salió de la boca de Kagome un sonido extraño, como un bufido.¡Encima que ya estaba nerviosa él la hacía sonrojar!

Observó por unos instantes, tras tener la prenda en el suelo, el desnudo pecho de aquel impertinente muchachito y vio en su abdomen una venda levemente ensangrentada.

—¿Qué te sucedió?—preguntó poniendo una mano sobre la venda.

—Una pelea de hace unos días. No es nada.

—Tienes que cambiar la venda ¿Sabes? Sino puede infectarse…

—Bah…no pasa nada. Todavía tienes que limpiarme—Le recordó con arrogancia.

Inuyasha le indicó brevemente donde podía, ella, encontrar una esponja y agua. Kagome no tardó en regresar a la habitación y encontró a Inuyasha en el mismo lugar que cuando ella se marchó. Se acercó de nuevo a él, esta vez sin tanto pavor, y deslizó la esponja húmeda por su pecho.

Se entretuvo bastante cuando vio como pequeñas gotas viajaban por su piel en un recorrido lento y tortuoso. ¡No! Ella no podía estar pensando en eso. No del joven que había decidido secuestrarla. Además, él parecía muy divertido torturándola así, gesto que Kagome no pasó desapercibido, aun así ¿Qué mas daba?

Quitó con delicadeza la venda de la herida y limpió la zona donde ya se había formado una capa de piel. Una herida de espada, supuso. Colocó una nueva venda sobre su lastimada piel, sin pararse a pensar el por qué del trato _extra, _después de todo, él no se lo merecía.

—Vaya…

—De nada, tonto…—susurró lo último.

El muchacho se tiró sobre su cama y estiró los brazos a lo ancho de ésta. Lanzó un largo suspiro y se quedó quieto en donde estaba, sin reparar en Kagome.

Mientras tanto ella se debatía en tomar el sable y usarlo contra Inuyasha, como una suerte de rehén para volver a su casa, aunque sabía que esa idea era bastante complicada.

Además ese no era su estilo.

No, definitivamente no. Tomó la espada por el mango y la observó sin que Inuyasha se diera cuenta. ¡Era su momento! Pero… ¡No!

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Qué?—preguntó él con voz adormilada sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Crees que yo podría tomarte como rehén? Saldría mal, ¿Verdad que si?—le contó su plan como si nada. Él abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama, en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes.

—Creo que te desarmarían antes de que dieras un paso. Es mas, yo mismo lo haría—respondió con total sinceridad— Mejor dame esa espada—sonrió.

—Pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que podrías salir victoriosa? ¿Opinas que puedes vencerme, _princesita_?—rió.

Inuyasha tomó otro sable de atrás de su cama y obligó a Kagome a ponerse en guardia. Ella no tenía ganas de volver a pelear, eso sin contar de la seguridad que tenía de ser vencida.

—Te ordeno a que luches, princesa—La desafió sonriente.

—Oh—se carcajeó ella con cierta inseguridad. Llevó la espada hasta su pecho como para demostrarle que no deseaba luchar pero Inuyasha enseguida las hizo chocar.

—¿No te atreves?

—Por supuesto que si, idiota.

—Capitán—le corrigió con altanería.

Kagome hizo gala de su mediano conocimiento en esgrima con el inocente intento de hacer callar a Inuyasha, quien parecía luchar con cuidado. Por lo menos a ella se le daba muy bien esquivar ataques, y esta vez lo hizo notar.

El enojo se le pasó enseguida cuando comenzó a divertirse en esa pelea, y se dio cuenta de lo gracioso que podía ser Inuyasha cuando dejaba de lado esa mascara de chico rudo y altanero.

—¡Vamos, princesa, te hace falta mejorar, eh! Así nunca podrás vencerme y usarme como rehén.

—¡Uh, ya cállate!—le gritó y resistió el choque de ambas espadas. Al parecer Inuyasha no hacía ningún esfuerzo en la pelea ni tampoco demostraba intenciones de herirla.

Fue cuando Inuyasha volvió a atacar, sutilmente, y a Kagome se le resbaló el sable de las manos. Se quedó inmóvil, molesta por haber sido vencida, y exterminó, al chico arrogante, con sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Eh?—se regodeó señalándola con su espada— Muy flojita, Kagome.

Ella lo miró confundida y puso una mano en la punta de la espada para quitarla de en medio de ambos. Levantó el dedo índice y entornó sus ojos de manera sospechosa, según Inuyasha.

—¿Qué?—inquirió él.

—Me dijiste Kagome—explicó ella con una sonrisa, luego de hacer una pausa.

—¿Si…? Si. ¿Y…?

—Nada—suspiró ella.

Él no dijo nada mas. Kagome se quedó estática un rato hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que sobraba allí y que, además, el sueño la estaba venciendo. No se reprimió al bostezar y a paso lento tomó el picaporte de la puerta, dispuesta a dormir en su colchón duro.

—Hey—la llamó aquella vocecita áspera.

—¿Y ahora qué, _capitán_?—giró para encararlo y en sus ojos apreció un brillo extraño. Inuyasha se acercó a ella, mas cerca de lo que acostumbraba.

—Te ordeno a que te despidas de mí—soltó.

—Eh…bien. Buenas noches.

—Así no—se quejó— así.

Acortó con su rostro la distancia que los separaban y dejó un beso en la mejilla rosada de la muchacha, que parpadeó varias veces luego de sentir los fríos dedos de Inuyasha en su propio mentón.

Muy satisfecho, Inuyasha se separó de ella y cruzó sus brazos, sonriendo de lado. Kagome giró el picaporte y con un rápido movimiento, hizo lo que él le había pedido, solo que su corto beso hizo ruido en la mejilla de Inuyasha.

Y después, rápidamente, salió del cuarto y caminó en dirección al suyo.

Aunque…no.

De repente ella había cambiado de opinión. A paso lento sus pies la llevaron hacia la cubierta, donde solo podía ver el oscuro mar y el cielo nocturno salpicado de luminosas manchas blancas. Era realmente un espectáculo, la única verdad y lo único por lo que preocuparse. Si pasara su vida observando el cielo, admirando sus colores, sus estados y olvidando todo lo demás, entonces se sentiría completamente disminuida.

¿Por qué se amargaba tanto cuando pensaba en que no extrañaba su hogar? Ni un poco, nada. Si las cosas hubieran marchado bajo un marco distinto, de seguro ahora lo estaría disfrutando, pero tampoco era fácil sentirse tranquila en ese barco. Al fin y al cabo, el miedo era lo único que no podía controlar. ¡Bah! Luego se le pasaría.

Ella se recostó en la cubierta y disfrutó del viento que le pegaba en todo el cuerpo. De un instante a otro se sentía completamente liberada y por un momento, por uno muy corto, soñó con que las cosas cambiaran allí en el barco o en donde sea y no volver nunca jamás a encerrarse en ese gran palacio de piedras en donde vivía.

Un ruido seco le llamó la atención y la despertó del desconsolado letargo en el cual se había sumergido. Entonces levantó el tronco rápidamente y dirigió su vista hacia donde creyó haber escuchado el sonido. Aguzando el oído oyó una dulce vocecita que maldecía por lo bajo. ¿Un niño? No, imposible.

Detrás de unos barriles salió un pequeño niño de cara angelical y demoníaca a la vez. Tenía el cabello anaranjado y era de baja estatura. Kagome sintió una ola de ternura que le recorría el cuerpo y gracias a eso tuvo que resistirse a ir a abrazar al pequeño.

—Lo lamento…—habló el niño con voz lastimera—No quería asustarte…

—No pasa nada—le sonrió Kagome.

El chico dio unos tímidos pasos hacia ella y juntó sus regordetas manos en su espalda.

—Como Inuyasha no quieren que te hagan daño—se explicó.

—Hey, no te preocupes. ¿Como te llamas?—Kagome le tendió una mano dulcemente y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—Shippo, aunque todos aquí me dicen enano para molestarme—respondió. Kagome no pudo evitar su risa.

—Ya veo ¿Y por qué estás aquí, Shippo?

—Oh, eso es porque mis papas murieron hace un año durante un saqueo en mi pueblo—Le contó el pequeño sin inmutarse, a pesar de que a Kagome le había dado mucha pena— Inuyasha me encontró y me invitó a viajar con él.

—Vaya…

—Si pero ¿Te digo algo?—susurró y se acercó al oído de Kagome— Para mi que fueron Miroku y Sango los que lo convencieron—le contó y luego su tono de voz volvió a la normalidad— Ya que el muy tonto cada vez que se enoja, se descarga conmigo. ¡Me usa como saco!

Si bien la charla con Shippo había durado solo unos cuantos minutos, había sido, sin duda, el momento mas divertido que había vivido en su corto lapso dentro del barco. ¡Por supuesto que Kagome tenía debilidad por los niños!

Y Shippo era encantador.

La mañana llegó rápido y Kagome se sintió, otra vez, falta de sueño. Hubiera seguido durmiendo si la puerta de su cuarto no se hubiera abierto con un exagerado entusiasmo.

Miroku irrumpió en el cuarto e hizo sobresaltar a Kagome, que se sentó en su cama lo mas rápido que pudo e intentó abrir los ojos, sin mucho beneficio.

—¡Kagome!

—¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?!—preguntó la muchacha plenamente desorientada.

—Oh, estas despierta—sonrió Miroku.

—No me digas que me despertaste porque sí…—se lamentó ella.

—No, ven aquí. Inuyasha ha tenido una mala noche.

Miroku le tomó la mano sin darle tiempo para cuestionar y la llevó hacia la cubierta, en donde pudieron hallar a un Inuyasha que lanzaba fuego por los ojos.

—¿Qué le sucede?—le susurró Kagome a Miroku.

—Yo que sé, se levantó así. ¿Sucedió algo anoche?

¿Qué si había sucedido algo? ¡Por supuesto que si! Habían luchado, ella le había cuidado su casi sana herida, le había limpiado el pecho y…nada mas

¡Oh si! Ahora se daban besos en la mejilla.

En fin: Nada que justificara su malhumor.

—¡Absolutamente nada!—le contestó en susurros.

—¡¡Tú!!—intervino Inuyasha.

—¿Yo?—preguntó Kagome al ver el dedo índice de Inuyasha apuntándola.

—Si, tú—repitió él.

—¿Y que hice?

—¿Que qué hiciste? ¡Que NO hiciste!—corrigió.

—¡Mejor explícate bien, TONTO!

—¡Kagome!—susurró Miroku. Por suerte, el resto de la tripulación estaba entretenida con otra cosa.

—¿Quién te crees para irte y dejarme _así_?—le cuestionó él— Por si no lo recuerdas, ahora haces lo que yo te ordeno—continuó dando un paso hacia ella.

—¿Qué te pasa? He hecho todo lo que me has pedido.

—Tú…

Inuyasha se interrumpió en cuanto notó que Kagome llevaba razón. ¿Pero que le pasaba? Kagome no entendía nada, ¿Dejarlo _así_?

—¿Así como?—inquirió Kagome con cautela.

Entonces, cuando Inuyasha la miró a los ojos, Kagome vio un tono carmesí que se expandía por las mejillas de bien dotado muchacho, quien seguía mirándola con furia y derrota.

_¿Dejarlo así?_ Kagome le dio vueltas al asunto y repasó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Mmm… no, Inuyasha, simplemente, no podía pretender que ella…

¡No! ¡NO!

¡Entonces era eso! Dejarlo así, _dejarlo así_…

Kagome se sonrojó hasta la médula cuando percibió los pensamientos de Inuyasha conectados con los de ella. Y fue cuando él le sonrió con triunfo al entender lo que ella ya había echo. De verdad, Inuyahsa _no podía_ desearla ni pretender que entre ellos sucediera _algo_.

Aunque en realidad, él no había dado la orden explícita.

* * *

_BUENO... no es justo que por mes debiera subir dos capitulos, pero prefiero eso a ponerles varios capitulos por semana y despues tenerlas esperando mucho tiempo. porque en estos momentos estoy en crisis en la redaccion del capitulo 8 o 9, no me acuerdo, y para colmo tengo en la cabeza una historia nueva que no puedo ignorar...x(_

_les agradezco enormemente sus comentarios! espero poder terminar ese capitulo que les digo asi subo mas seguido. les prometo que en el caso de terminar el fanfic en poco tiempo, voy a subir al menos uno o dos capitulos por semana, pero todavia no puedo asegurarles nada._

_un abrazo a todas! _

_Adieuuu._


	4. El rescate

**Capitulo 4:** El rescate.

Kagome no pudo responder aquella mañana, la incertidumbre acerca de las intenciones de Inuyasha, ni en los días siguientes. A pesar de la sospecha y de haber estado en el barco durante ya casi dos semanas, Inuyasha no le había hecho ninguna _"propuesta indecente"_, solo las habituales órdenes que él le impartía solo a ella, las cuales incluían pasar un largo rato en su habitación y, también, sumar puntos en contra en la relación de Kagome y Kikyo.

Si en verdad Kikyo estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, Kagome no podía ni culparla ni pretender que no la odiara a ella, tan solo rogar que no se le volvieran a pelar los cables como aquella vez…

Mientras tanto, Kagome cargaba una relación _amigable_ con su capitán.

Durante el mediodía en el que se cumplían dos semanas de su secuestro, Kagome no hizo mas que sentarse a cenar junto a toda la tripulación—Desde hacía días Inuyasha la había invitado a formar parte de la mesa— y luego juntarse a pasar la tarde con Miroku y Sango. Shippo jugaba a pelearse con Inuyasha.

—¡Vamos enano! Ponte en guardia—le había desafiado Inuyasha al dulce Shippo, que no dudó en _"Darle su merecido al tonto de Inuyasha"._

—¡Que no me digas enano, BESTIA!—le había contestado él, tomando una espada y comenzando una simulada lucha.

Las risas habían sido inminentes por toda la tripulación en ese momento. Cada vez que Shippo se enojaba se hacía un ameno espectáculo, porque siempre estaba Inuyasha metido en ello y _siempre_ él se ponía a la altura del pequeño, hasta el punto de hacer imposible la diferencia entre el adulto y el niño.

La cosa se ponía incómoda para Kagome cuando Shippo hacía comentarios sobre ella e Inuyasha, solo para hacerlo rabiar a él. E Inuyasha observaba como Kikyo fruncía su rostro, completamente molesta y luego salía a darle caza al niño.

Fue cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar, que la tripulación, alarmada, entera se acercó hacia la cuaderna y observó alguna clase de espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo en las molestas aguas.

—¡Capitán!—llamó uno.

—¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó Kagome a Sango.

—No lo se. Ven, vamos a ver—dijo Sango ansiosa, tomándole la mano a Kagome.

Ambas se acercaron hacia la cuaderna, seguidas por Miroku, para observar lo que tenía tan inquietada a la tripulación.

Los restos de un barco, quizás tan grande como el de Inuyasha, se hundían y despedazaban entre la marea. Kagome observó horrorizada como parte de su tripulación luchaba por aferrarse a pedazos de madera flotante y otros, sin mucho éxito, se vencían en las profundidades.

—¡Capitán, mire el símbolo de la proa!—indicó uno de los marineros, señalando el escudo que estaba apunto de ser arremetido por las olas cuando tocara el agua— ¡Este barco le pertenece a Jinenji!

—¡Maldición!—exclamó Inuyasha.

Él ordenó que se lanzaran sogas para socorrer a los sobrevivientes, quienes en cuestión de largos minutos y mucho esfuerzo, estuvieron en el Gran Barco.

Kagome contó a once sobrevivientes hombres. Todos ellos temblaban de frío y otros pocos se lamentaban.

Inuyasha los invitó con frazadas y ron, y los llevó hacia el comedor, una vez que los once nuevos tripulantes hubieran sido provistos de ropa seca.

Miroku tomó de la mano a su querida novia Sango y ésta, a su vez, a Kagome.

Los tres se quedaron bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada al salón, Kagome detrás de Miroku y Sango, y pusieron atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo entre Inuyasha y los once muchachos.

—¿Qué sucedió?—preguntó él.

—¡Nos atacaron!—respondió alguien con exagerado dramatismo.

Kagome observó entre el espacio que dejaban los cuerpos de Miroku y Sango, a un muchacho de extraño cabello en cresta discutir con Inuyasha.

—¿Quién fue?—inquirió Inuyasha.

—No lo sabemos. No pudimos ver el barco porque el ataque fue en la noche—respondió automáticamente el mismo muchacho de cresta blanca.

—¿Jinenji ha…?—insinuó Inuyasha sin preocuparse en esconder su dolor.

—Si.

Inuyasha se levantó de su sillón y dio un paseo por el salón, maquinando algo en su cabeza.

Kagome observó la escena desde atrás de Miroku y Sango, y no supo qué, pero aquellos sobrevivientes tenían algo extraño.

Algo en su comportamiento y en el estado de su salud. Algo en la forma autómata de contestar y en la mirada que se lanzaban entre ellos. Algo en la frialdad con la que abordaban el tema.

Simplemente eran extraños, se dijo Kagome. Ella nunca había estado en una situación así, pero Inuyasha debería saber como enfrentar el tema.

—El barco que se hundió estaba destrozado, de seguro fue un ataque violento—dijo Inuyasha.

—Así es, capitán—contestó el muchacho.

—Sin embargo ustedes no han sufrido heridas graves—observó.

El chico de cresta miró al compañero mas cercano e intercambiaron una corta mirada que Inuyasha ignoró, pero que Kagome no.

_Solo __están atormentados_, pensó Kagome.

—Tuvimos suerte, capitán.

—¿Tu nombre?

—Oh…que descortés. Hakkaku, capitán, un gusto.

.

La llegada de los sobrevivientes impuso una incómoda diferencia. A pesar del tamaño del barco, éste estaba diseñado para la comodidad de cierta cantidad de tripulantes, los cuales estaba claro que sobraban.

El cambio se notó primero a la hora de la cena. De nuevo Inuyasha le había ordenado a Kagome a servirla pero, esta vez, sin la invitación para quedarse a cenar.

_¿Es que quiere matarme de hambre o de soledad?, _pensó Kagome mientras sus pasos la llevaban hacia el comedor para servir los primeros platos.

Se escabulló entre las apretadas sillas como pudo, llevándose consigo las miradas asombradas de los nuevos compañeros.

—¡Pero si esa es la princesa!—exclamó uno. A Kagome comenzaba a fastidiarle esa clase de comportamientos.

—Entonces era cierto…—susurró otro.

—¿El qué?—preguntó Inuyasha a la defensiva.

—Que la princesa había sido secuestrada. Los rumores corren rápido, capitán, y lo hemos escuchado hace unos días cuando arribamos al puerto de Flockton.

El príncipe Houyo está realmente angustiado por el secuestro—rió— ¡Y como no si iba a casarse en estos días!

—Vaya ¿Y también se anda comentando que se convirtió en una esclava?—se mofó Kikyo mientras recibía su plato de comida.

Kagome decidió no prestarle atención y tan solo recibió los platos que le traía Miroku desde la bodega—él siempre la ayudaba en alguna clase de orden tal como limpiar, arreglar o servir—.

—Ha sido una linda adquisición, Inuyasha—aprobó otro con confianza otro marinero cuando Kagome se amoldaba para pasar detrás de su silla.

—¿Ah si?—preguntó Inuyasha desprovisto de toda simpatía.

—Por supuesto ¡Mira lo que es esta princesa!—rió y aprovechó que Kagome había salido victoriosa de su lucha con las apretujadas sillas, para poner su mano en el trasero de la chica, completamente insolente.

Kagome dejó el último plato sobre la mesa y encaró al viejo pirata.

—¿Qué haces?—chilló.

Fue tal la rapidez del pirata y la poca libertad de la muchacha entre las sillas, que Kagome no pudo resistirse al agarre del hombre cuando la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas. Él acarició el vientre plano de Kagome a pesar de los intentos de la chica para levantarse.

—¡Suéltame!—se quejó, pero solo oyó algunas risas.

—¡Hey!—exclamó Miroku.

Sango le había tirado un panecillo al viejo pirata con toda su fuerza y Miroku ya estaba protestando. Pero fue Inuyasha quien, imponiéndose, acabó con el descaro.

Se levantó de la mesa y golpeó la madera con sus manos fuertemente, haciendo saltar algunos de los objetos sobre ella.

—Si no quieres terminar en el fondo del mar, será mejor que le quites las manos de encima—lo amenazó.

El pirata colocó ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza, como señal negativa para pelear. Kagome no dudó en aplastar la cabeza del hombre en la mesa cuando estuvo de pié, lo que provocó las risas en la mesa y también, se fijó, con disimulo, la risa de Inuyasha.

Y por supuesto que Kikyo eliminó con la mirada a Kagome

—¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?—preguntó Kikyo— si no te conociera diría que estabas... algo asi como celoso—comentó con maldad.

Inuyasha tosió cuando sintió que se atragantaba con el vino y cuando estuvo bien, contestó a Kikyo aparentando toda la calma del mundo.

—¿Celoso? ¿Y de que?

—No lo se, eso deberías decirlo tú.

Inuyasha paseó su mirada por la mesa entera y se detuvo en la de Kagome, quien, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del comedor, bajó la suya hasta sus pies en el momento exacto en el que un color escarlata le teñía las mejillas.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién quiere mas?—preguntó Miroku intentando desviar el tema.

—¡Yo, yo quiero!—gritó Shippo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Me parece muy bien Shippo, pues estás en edad de crecimiento—Dijo Miroku elevando su voz exageradamente— ¿Tú que opinas Sango?

—¡Opino lo mismo que tú!—Dijo alegremente mientras Inuyasha y Kikyo se mataban con la mirada.

—¡Por supuesto que si, mi querida Sango! Este enano de ocho años debe estar fuerte para poder seguir maltratando a Inuyasha.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta ese trato con las mujeres—respondió Inuyasha con simpleza, a la pregunta que había formulado Kikyo.

—Óigame, capitán—llamó uno de los marineros sobrevivientes— ¿No ha pensado en venderla? Podría sacar una buena suma de dinero.

—Ya he dicho que cobraremos esa recompensa y asunto resuelto—dijo con rudeza, harto de los cuestionamientos.

—¿Y cuando tienes pensado mandar la cifra?—inquirió Kikyo.

—Cuando se me plazca.

Kagome vio desde su lugar como Inuyasha se acercaba al oído de Kikyo para susurrarle algunas cosas que nadie oyó. Le pareció ver que discutían, por los rostros de ambos y los gestos de ira reprimida que articulaban.

Entonces optó por salir del comedor, puesto que no tenía un lugar allí, y el quedarse parada en el marco de la puerta viendo como todos comían no le hacía muy bien para olvidar el hambre.

Mientras tanto, Shippo, una vez devorados sus alimentos, saltó de la silla y corrió en dirección a la cubierta, donde sabía que encontraría a Kagome observando el cielo, como única distracción.

—¿A dónde vas, enano?—preguntó Inuyasha.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas enano, tonto! Y para que sepas me voy a jugar con Kagome y…—tomó un plato de comida de la mesa— a llevarle algo para que coma ya que tú, bestia, eres un desconsiderado—le sacó la lengua mientras corría hacia el exterior.

—¡Enano ven acá! ¡Primero dime que quisiste decir con eso de desconsiderado!—gritó.

Pero Shippo había desaparecido ya, pensando, convencido, en que Inuyasha era un tonto. ¡El tonto más tonto de los tontos!

Sentada en la cubierta, Kagome olisqueaba su vestido. Hacía semanas que llevaba puesta la misma ropa y, aunque ella no la sentía sucia, comenzaba a hartarse de usarla, sin decir que no la protegía del frío que recorría el océano.

El pequeño Shippo la sorprendió en medio de su debate interno acerca de su higiene para que jugaran juntos, situación por la cual Kagome se había quedado despierta varias horas mas, a pesar del sueño que la invadía.

Cuando Shippo estuvo lo suficientemente agotado como para acabar con sus juegos, liberó a Kagome para que, por fin se retirara para entregarse a un profundo sueño.

Ya sin temor alguno de recorrer los pasillos oscuros del gran barco pirata, Kagome caminó medio dormida hasta la puerta de su cuarto, la cual abrió lentamente y, una vez dentro de la fría habitación, se desplomó sobre su cama.

Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió el relieve bajo las sábanas y, automáticamente, saltó hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Alguien se había acostado sobre la cama de la muchacha o era que ella se había equivocado de habitación.

El hombre que se hallaba soñando en su almohada emitió un gemido en medio de la oscuridad y, acto seguido, prendió una vela sobre su mesita de luz.

Kagome miró horrorizada la sonrisa torcida del pirata _intruso_ —ya que gracias a la luz reconoció el cuarto donde había dormido desde hacía dos semanas— y como acto instantáneo movió sus pies hacia atrás, pegando su espalda a la puerta de madera.

—Buenas noches, princesa—rió—no pensé tenerla de visita en mi primer noche, pero creo que no esta nada mal—le dijo con lujuria dando un paso hacia ella.

Kagome instantáneamente abrió la puerta que tenía detrás de ella y salió rápidamente de su propio cuarto. No se reprimió al despotricar, a los cuatro vientos, en el medio del pasillo que conectaba hacia todas las habitaciones de tripulantes durmientes. Porque, ¡Genial!, ahora no tenía cuarto, y todo por el poco espacio que había para que duerman los nuevos compañeros.

Y lo peor de todo: se congelaba del frío.

—¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡MUERO DE FRÍO!!

—¿Estás loca?¿Qué diablos te pasa?—preguntó aquella vocecita áspera tan conocida para ella. La mas inquietante pero, a la vez, la mas protectora.

—Nada—dijo cruzándose de brazos Kagome, al no poder competir contra aquella mirada ámbar sumamente penetrante.

—¿Y por eso me despiertas con tus gritos?—inquirió Inuyasha en tono amable—Si tienes frío puedo darte algo.

—No, gracias…

—¿Qué haces despierta?—volvió a preguntar él, insistente.

—Vine de jugar con Shippo y…hay un hombre durmiendo en mi cama así que… —hizo un gesto incomprensible con su rostro, como restándole importancia al asunto y luego volvió a hablar— que duermas bien—dio un paso atrás, dispuesta a marcharse a la cubierta.

—¿A dónde te crees que vas?—Inuyasha le tomó una de las muñecas cuando

ella empezaba a girarse en dirección a la salida para la cubierta.

—Andaré en la cubierta hasta que pueda acostarme—respondió con enfado, harta de sus preguntas.

—¿Estás loca? Vas a morirte de frío. Mejor ven conmigo—le sugirió él con su rostro neutro.

—¿Qué?—preguntó incrédula.

—Que vengas a dormir conmigo, _y es una orden_.

Desde ese momento Kagome ya no fue dueña de sus movimientos. Desorientada dejó que Inuyasha tirara de su mano hasta introducirla en su lujoso cuarto, donde imperaba esa _magnifica, tentadora y gran cama_.

Cuando estuvieron encerrados en la recamara, Kagome recuperó su mente y su cuerpo, aunque el ver a Inuyasha quitándose la ropa no hizo mas que convertirla en una muestra clara de lo que era el carmesí y en paralizar cada una de sus extremidades.

—¡Espera…! No pensarás que dormiremos juntos—afirmó.

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, Kagome—dijo él terminando de quitarse la camisa y quedándose con su pantalón de siempre.

—¡No dormiré contigo!

—¿Y que propones? ¿Irte a dormir a la cubierta? Si quieres enfermar no te detendré, pero ni se te ocurra morirte o no podré pedir la recompensa—le explicó—Además te dije que era un orden y como buena esclava debes obedecer—terminó de decir con arrogancia.

—¡Eres detestable!

—Lo se, pequeña, y ya no te pongas dura.

Inuyasha se tiró de espaldas a la cama y juntó sus menos detrás de su nuca.

Kagome pensó que si aceptaba, por lo menos dormiría en una cama cómoda y no pasaría frío. Ya,…no podía resistirse.

Suspiró vencida y se sentó al borde de la cama para comenzar a quitarse los zapatos, no sin antes escuchar una risa de triunfo.

—¿Duermes desnuda?—preguntó Inuyasha con una sonrisa igual de pervertida que las que le mandaba Miroku a Sango, cuando Kagome los encontraba solos.

—Claro que no—respondió Kagome sin mirarlo y se quitó el vestido, quedando en ropa interior. Una camisa de seda no demasiado ajustada y con encajes sotisficados que le llegaba hasta el muslo.

—Ah, porque yo sí.

—¿Cómo dices? No te atrevas—lo amenazó Kagome claramente nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? No me digas que te da vergüenza.

—¡¿Pues que esperabas, tonto?!—chilló, roja hasta la médula.

—Si te soy sincero…—comenzó Inuyasha, acostándose de lado para mirarla mejor— esperaba que te gustara. A todas las mujeres le gusto.

—Eres un creído ¿Qué te hace pensar que me gustas?

—No lo se—respondió con honestidad— ¿Te gusto?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves? Por si no lo sabías, yo me estaría casando justo mañana.

—Ah, si. Con el tonto príncipe de Dinamarca. Y dime ¿Cuándo arreglaron la boda tus _papis_? ¿A tus cinco años, o a los diez? ¡Oh, quizás cuando naciste ya te habían condenado!—se burló.

—No sabes nada…

—Contéstame la pregunta.

Kagome hizo una larga pausa antes de contestar.

—Yo tenía nueve años y él quince ¿Contento?

—No. Y dime otra cosa ¿Lo amas?

La mirada de Kagome se volvió hostil y ofendida cuando Inuyasha formuló la pregunta. Y responderla sería, para la muchacha, un bajo golpe a su entrenado orgullo.

—¿Te importa?

—Digamos que me intriga saber.

—Pues…no,…no lo amo.

Kagome cerró sus ojos chocolate y se desplomó sobre su mullida almohada. Inuyasha se inclinó mas para verla, tanto que su rostro quedaba sobre el hombro pálido de la muchacha.

—Lo sabía—se afirmó a él mismo— ¿Por qué no te rebelas?

—¿Qué? Jamás se me había ocurrido eso—dijo Kagome abriendo sus ojos, sin inmutarse por la cercanía del chico.

—¿No? Bueno…es normal si vienes de la realeza. Se supone que no tienes motivos para iniciar una rebelión…El Pueblo sí.

—Eso lo se… ¿Sabes?—sonrió— No quiero ser reina.

—¡Estas bromeando!—dijo con exageración Inuyasha, solo para contagiarle su improvisada risa a la mujer en su cama.

—Lo digo enserio…—confesó con una repentina confianza hacia el chico— Se que es extraño pero no me agrada demasiado la idea.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero si tan disgustada estas ¿Por qué no te escapas? Digo, cuando vuelvas…

—Soy la única heredera al trono…no podría hacerle esto a mis padres.

—No puedes sentenciarte a ser infeliz tampoco.

—Pero, aunque lo hiciera, no tengo nada fuera del trono que me espere. Nada

ni nadie.

Inuyasha lo meditó un rato fundiendo el dorado de sus ojos con el castaño de los de Kagome, para luego susurrar:

—Podrías…venir conmigo. Yo podría ayudarte.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Y que se supone que haré? ¿Saquear barcos y puertos, o secuestrar princesas?—cuestionó con aprensión.

—No lo mires de ese modo. Tan solo sé _libre_.

Ella suspiró fascinada con la idea, aunque sin ni una pizca de seguridad que le dijera qué era lo que debía hacer o que simplemente la convenciera de sus mismos pensamientos. Todo en ella era caos.

—Soy una esclava—bromeó ella, quitándole una risa a su _amo_.

—Solo _mí_ esclava—puntualizó con cierto aire erótico en su pronunciación— ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que conmigo puedes ser libre? ¿Y si te ordeno serlo?

—Te creería…

—Entonces…—prosiguió él, pero Kagome lo detuvo.

—¡Basta! Me estas confundiendo…—Y sin poder evitarlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos, nublándole la visión.

Inuyasha se paralizó en ese mismo instante, cosa que terminó por descolocar a Kagome.

—¡No…no llores, Kagome!—exclamó desesperado, pero el llanto de Kagome se volvió inminente— Ya…¡Rayos…! ¿Qué puedo hacer?—se dijo para sí mismo escuchando a Kagome llorar como lo hacía el enano de Shippo— ¿Prefieres que te devuelva a tu casa?—Kagome negó con la cabeza tiernamente y ocultó su rostro entre las sabanas que le cubrían el cuerpo pero dejando al descubierto sus grandes ojos— ¿No? —Preguntó rascándose la cabeza— ¿Quieres…que…hablemos de otra cosa? ¡Ya se! A ti… te gustaría… ¡Un ataque de cosquillas!

Saltó sobre la chica y comenzó a mover frenéticamente sus dedos por las costillas de la muchacha, quien no tardó en abandonar el llanto y retorcerse en la cama por la risa. Sin piedad, Inuyasha movió sus manos en ella por un rato, hasta que Kagome puso sus manos en su rostro para detenerlo y mirarlo con una gran sonrisa que lo dejó ciego.

Y fuera de si.

—¿O…quieres que…te bese?—preguntó hipnotizado.

Inuyasha bajó su rostro hasta el, ahora escarlata, de Kagome y presionó sus labios suavemente contra los de ella. Nada profundo, solo un tierno roce, cual dos niños dándose el primer beso.

El chico volvió a separar su boca de la de la muchacha y la miró por un instante. Luego volvió a hablar, esta vez con su sonrisa torcida:

—Me pregunto que pensaría el Príncipe Houyo si supiera que nos hemos besado el día antes de su boda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Me canseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_xD (Gracias, gracias y mas gracias por leer y opinar =) )_

_adieuu bai bai, leidis._


	5. Secuestrada

_¿Cómo podría soportar Ella, una consentida princesa, convertirse en la esclava de un pirata que buscaba una recompensa? Las cosas en el barco no marchan como en el palacio ¿Sabes? Y El es un atrevido._

**M**ar **A**dentro

**Capitulo 5:** Secuestrada.

La casi imperceptible sonrisa de Inuyasha desapareció cuando Kagome lo empujó para que se hiciera a un lado de la cama, y ella se reincorporó velozmente logrando que sus frentes casi chocaran. Así Inuyasha se desplomó en su lado de la cama y miró el techo del cuarto.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —le increpó ella.

—¿Eh? —preguntó él, saliendo de su letargo y clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

—¿Que por qué me besaste? —puntualizó la chica.

—Ah, eso. Pues…no se —El joven pirata volvió a posar su vista en la madera del techo y continuó pensando, esbozando a veces, unas ligeras sonrisas.

—¿O sea que andas besando a chicas por ahí, solo por _nada_?

—Suelo hacerlo… —dijo aún sumergido en sus cavilaciones— . ¿Qué pensabas? —se recostó de lado, apoyado sobre uno de sus codos para observar a la vieja adolescente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre por qué te besé —explicó, dejando ver todo su interés en la charla.

—Yo que sé…son cosas tuyas.

—¿Te enojaste?

—No —por debajo de las sábanas flexionó sus rodillas y por encima de la tela se abrazó a las mismas.

—Lo lamento. Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió para que dejes de llorar. Pensé que te gustaría —sonrió—. Aunque no lo creas, me desespera ver a las mujeres llorar.

—Bien, supongo que gracias. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta yo?

—Si, la que quieras —respondió divertido.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintidós.

—Y…mmm…¿Por qué navegas?

—Básicamente por mi madre.

—¿Por tu madre? ¿Y por que?

—Por tu padre —sonrió.

—¿Te gustaría ser mas directo?—Increpó entornando sus ojos marrones.

—El rey destruyó mi hogar cuando yo era pequeño. Fue durante el período expansivo que arrasó con varias casas, entre ellas la mía. Desde que empecé a saquear barcos y puertos fue que le pude construir una casa a ella. Y ahora se ha hecho costumbre.

—¿Y…tu padre?

—Muerto.

—Lo lamento —dijo con amargura— ¿Ya ves? No me gustaría hacer lo mismo que mi padre…

—Todo está en ti. Pero podrias ser libre.

Inuyasha era un rebelde y parecía realmente seguro de lo que decía, pero para Kagome no era tan fácil. Ella tenía un deber, una responsabilidad como única heredera del trono y no podría decepcionar a sus padres. Además, él era un arriesgado y ella prefería ir a lo seguro, a su reino, a la corona.

Aunque no podía quitarse de la mente, la incertidumbre de saber como sería su vida si aceptaba la propuesta de Inuyasha. ¿Ser libre? ¿Podría Kagome pasar sus días en compañía de Inuyasha? Sabía que no podía ser _malo_; él se mostraba particularmente atento con ella, —cuando no le agarraba la locura de tratarla de esclava— sincero e incluso divertido.

¿De verdad podría ser feliz en compañía del apuesto pirata?

Paz era lo que había sentido en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron tan efímeramente. En cualquier otra situación se habría enojado y, quizás, con una compañía menos interesante y extravagante, mucho más.

Inuyasha era para Kagome, de esas personas que se hacen atrayentes para conocer, porque él tenía algo que lo hacía único. O quizás fuera que ella había conocido a pocas personas como él; mejor dicho, ninguna. Valiente, arriesgado, despreocupado y noble. ¿Sería por eso que Kagome se sentía atraída por él? Porque más allá de tener presente siempre las palabras de sus amigas sobre su apariencia, y más allá de compartir la opinión de ellas, Kagome no podía dejar de sentir cierta admiración hacía él.

Debería ser la personalidad del chico, o su postura frente a los problemas. Era tan despreocupado que Kagome deseaba poder ser, _solo un poco_, como él.

Kagome hizo de sus labios una línea antes de recostar su cabeza en la almohada pomposa y blanca, y se tapó hasta el cuello con el grueso edredón.

A su lado, Inuyasha hizo lo mismo luego de haber soplado la vela que los iluminaba y se recostó de lado, mirando hacia Kagome quien se había quedado mirando a la nada.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Si? —preguntó ella apenas sintió el tibio aliento de Inuyasha, pegando de lleno en su oído. Debería de estar cerca, supuso.

—¿Todavía tienes frío?

—Ya estoy bien —respondió esbozando una sonrisa y girando su cabeza para el lado de donde provenía su ronca voz.

—Mañana puedo decirle a Sango que te de ropa. ¿Quieres?

—Si —rió—. Gracias —se acomodó mejor en la cama y luego escuchó y sintió que el joven hacía lo mismo.

—¿Estas sonriendo en este momento? —preguntó él, con su tono de voz detonando en regocijo.

—¡Si! —volvió a reír ella, sin encontrar los motivos por los cuales hacerlo.

—Oh, me gusta tu sonrisa ¿Sabes? —esta vez su voz sonó mas forzada, como si requiriera un gran esfuerzo decir aquello.

Kagome estalló en carcajadas, ya que el sentimiento de júbilo que sentía en esos momentos no encajaba en su pecho, y en la oscuridad escuchó que Inuyasha dejaba escapar una risotada también.

—Tu también tienes una bella sonrisa —se animó a decir— ¿Pero por que me lo dices?

—¿Eh? ¿Y por qué _no_ decírtelo? Simplemente lo sentí y te lo dije —contestó él, haciendo gala de la faceta despreocupada que tanto envidiaba ella.

—Gracias —susurró Kagome.

No era que se olvidara que estaba secuestrada, pero Inuyasha era un buen chico y Kagome sentía febrilmente la esperanza que, inconcientemente, le había transmitido el joven pirata.

Cerró sus ojos para entregarse a los sueños y cuando lo hizo sintió la respiración de Inuyasha en su frente. ¿Estarían muy cerca? De seguro iba a ponerse nerviosa cuando la luz del Sol le diera la respuesta en la mañana, cuando Kagome abriera los ojos. Pero por el momento no importaba, solo quería dormir.

Debería ser la magia del buen dormir, o del buen colchón, que transportaron a Kagome a una tierra lejana en sus sueños, donde todo era verde y azul.

En su sueño ella se vio recostada en el pasto observando un cielo celeste, iluminado por el Sol radiante, allá en lo alto. Intentó percibir todo con sus sentidos, lo olores, las caricias del viento, la textura de la hierba bajo sus manos, todo. Y fue entonces que sintió que aferraba fuertemente algo con sus manos. Se lo llevó frente a sus ojos y lo examinó. Era un pañuelo violeta, grande y con señales claras de haber sido usado, lo cual dejaba un rastro de efluvio bastante particular que ya había olido antes.

Y a ese pañuelo también. ¿En donde lo había visto?

----

Como hacía diariamente desde hacía dos semanas una vez despierta, Kagome se encaminó hacia la soleada cubierta, donde pasaba todo el día junto a Miroku, Sango y Shippo.

Al abrir sus ojos se había encontrado sola en la cama del joven pirata, que yacía revuelta y malditamente impregnada del aroma de él. Tal y como lo estaba ella. Entonces tomó su vestido rojo del suelo y se cubrió con él, como parte de la rutina.

Y como era normal en el barco, en la cubierta los tripulantes mostraban su lado mas alegre, que parecía esfumarse por la noche y, mas precisamente, a la hora de la cena.

—¿Cómo le va, princesa? —preguntó un viejo pirata de nombre Totosai, que venía siendo amable con ella desde el primer momento en que pisó el navío.

—Muy bien ¿Y usted?

—Con la espalda hecha polvo —contestó y continuó con sus tareas.

Siguiendo en la búsqueda de sus tres amigos, Kagome se plantó en la proa y pasaron segundos antes de que otro pirata volviera a saludarla. Y otro, y otro, y otro…

—¡Oiga, princesa, feliz casamiento!—gritó uno haciendo reír a sus amigos.

—Cállate…—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Casamiento frustrado?—sonrió el mismo pirata— ¿Por qué no se casa conmigo?

Ella soltó una risa, y respondió al muchacho con total simpatía.

—Voy a pensarlo, Forley.

El chico se limitó a sonreír y a hacerle una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza. Kagome enseguida encontró a sus amigos, con las cabezas juntas y hablando en susurros, echo que no pasó desapercibido por la princesa. Se colocó detrás de ellos y cuando vio que ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia, se sintió molesta.

—¿Qué estan cuchicheando…?

Miroku le hizo un gesto con la mano para que cerrara el círculo íntimo, pero fue Shippo quien habló.

—¿Ya has visto a los sobrevivientes del barco de Jineji?

—Claro que si, Shippo y uno de ellos es muy desagradable —contestó Kagome recordando el episodio de la cena en la noche anterior— ¿Qué sucede con ellos?

—¿No has notado lo raros que están? Digo, acaban de perder a sus amigos con el hundimiento del barco y a su capitán. En su lugar yo estaría destrozada.

—Ese tal Ginta… mira tanto a Sango…—se quejó Miroku.

Sango rió y luego giró su cabeza hacia el resto del barco, soltó un suspiro y bufó. Intrigada, Kagome volteó su vista hacia donde la castaña lo había echo y observó a Kikyo colgada del cuello de Inuyasha.

—Harían bonita pareja ¿Verdad? —comentó la princesa— lastima que Inuyasha no la quiera.

—Kagome…—llamó Shippo— Tú te pareces mucho a Kikyo…¿Sabías?

Los días en el barco comenzaban a hacerse muy parecidos, exceptuando ese _algo_ que enseñaba el nuevo día. Quizás Kagome estuviera conociendo mas a toda esa gente que la rodeaba, y tal vez fuera eso lo que marcaba la diferencia. Por el momento no habían peleas con su parecida Kikyo, ni se cruzaban con frecuencia, ni hablaban, ni siquiera Inuyasha intentaba convencerla para destensar los cruces. Caso contrario era el resto de los tripulantes, que disfrutaban con cada encuentro de palabras entre ambas, que, últimamente, se hacían mas cortos.

En la cena de la noche siguiente, Inuyasha invitó a Kagome a sentarse a la mesa junto al resto de los tripulantes y ella se ubicó en el medio de Sango y Shippo. De servir la cena se encargaron otros tres tripulantes, que fueron mucho mas veloces y eficientes que Kagome, cuando la servía con la débil ayuda de Miroku.

Y confirmó que las sospechas de Miroku eran ciertas. Ese tal Ginta se mostraba muy solidario con Sango, muy atento y la miraba bastante. A su lado la castaña se tensó y Kagome comprobó que era por la insistente mirada del joven.

No más. Al finalizar su cena, Kagome esperó unos minutos antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia la cubierta, tal y como solía hacer todas las noches.

La particularidad que dificultaba la sucesión de las cosas, era la ausencia de la Luna en el cielo. Por lo general Kagome no tenía problemas al estar allí, ya que siempre la luz blanca del astro iluminaba sus pasos. Pero esa noche la negrura había cubierto al navío y Kagome solo podía observar la parte salpicada del cielo, donde brillaban las estrellas.

Se dejó volar en sus pensamientos, meditando sobre los cambios en su secuestro y las efímeras ganas que tenía de volver a la vida _normal_. Nada de eso, ella quería seguir experimentando.

De seguro habrán pasado un par de horas desde que abandonó el comedor, porque las velas que iluminaban a éste fueron apagadas y entonces ella ya no supo donde pisar para volver a su cuarto o, mejor dicho, al cuarto de Inuyasha.

En fin, era dormir en la cubierta o atreverse a otra noche con Inuyasha.

Kagome entornó sus ojos cuando oyó murmullos en el ambiente. Estaba segura que todos dormían, y no había motivos para hacer susurrar a ningún pequeño grupo de tripulantes. La muchacha aguzó el oído en la dirección por donde venían los murmullos. ¿El mar? Ciertamente, no podía ver nada, ni siquiera sus manos apoyadas en las barandillas del barco y eso comenzaba a asustarle.

Debía ser un mal sueño, porque cada vez se hacían mas fuertes los murmullos y cuando menos lo esperó, unas pisadas rápidas estaban haciendo ruido sobre la cubierta. Ahora se sentía ciega.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó una voz infantil. Al parecer se hallaba tan asustado como ella.

—¿Shippo? ¿Eres tú? —susurró.

El pequeño se apresuró para llegar al lugar donde la voz de la princesa se magnificaba y tiró del vestido.

—Kagome ¿Has oído eso? Tengo miedo. Vayamos adentro…

—¿Qué? ¿Tú también lo oíste? Esas voces provienen del mar…

El pequeño niño, con los perfectos conocimientos que tenía sobre el barco, encontró una de las velas que solían alumbrarlo en las noches y una vez encendida se acercó a Kagome.

—Bien. Dámela…

Le sonrió a Shippo para inspirarle confianza, y es que la cara de terror que mostraba el pequeño no resultaba nada tranquilizante. Él _tendría_ que estar acostumbrado a esta clase de situaciones. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

Se apoyó contra la barandilla y estiró su brazo fuera del barco con el inútil intento de iluminar las oscuras aguas.

Pensando en un nulo resultado, movió su brazo para entrar de una vez por todas a los pasillos del barco, y fue allí cuando pudo verlo todo, o parte de algo inesperado.

Era una cara, por supuesto que lo era y el corazón de la princesa sucumbía arritmia. ¿Qué podía hacer un rostro flotando a varios metros de las frías aguas?

La miraba. Sonriente.

Tanto ella como Shippo rompieron sus gargantas en un fuerte grito que con suerte había despertado a media tripulación.

Entonces el rostro se acercó y chocó con su cuerpo en la cubierta del barco de Inuyasha. Fue como si Kagome hubiera estado ciega todo el tiempo, ya que en el mar, otro navío gigantesco se había iluminado de repente y allí estaban las mismas voces que había oído antes. Ahora no había nada que pudiera confundirla, aunque el miedo la paralizara.

Los miembros de la tripulación atacante improvisaron un puente que conectaba ambas naves y a través de él cruzó una pequeñísima cantidad de piratas. Kagome ahogó un grito cuando reconoció a los sobrevivientes entre los intrusos.

—¡Kagome vamonos! —gritó Shippo. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Ella fue arrastrada por tres hombres que le cubrieron la boca y la subieron a esa suerte de puente que habían armado. La princesa miró horrorizada como las aguas heladas se sacudían a escasos metros de su posición en el puente tambaleante.

—¡Si no quieres morir será mejor que cruces hacia el otro lado! —amenazó el conocido Hakkaku al contemplar el oscuro mar bajo sus pies. Y ella no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo.

Shippo se escondió detrás de unos barriles y observó como Kagome era llevada por esos hombres. Observó bien a un pirata en particular que observaba todo desde la proa del barco atacante, él lo conocía estaba seguro. ¡Oh, por supuesto que si! El pequeño huérfano corrió hacia las habitaciones cuando el otro barco volvió a envolverse en la negrura de alta mar y ya no hubieron mas rastros de éste.

Debía decirle a Inuyasha.


	6. Capitán Kouga

**M**ar **A**dentro

**Capitulo 6**: Capitán Kouga.

El niño corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron y abrió la puerta de su capitán ansiosamente. En los pasillos del barco ya habían varios tripulantes cuestionándose por los extraños ruidos. A Shippo le molestó y sorprendió que el muy tonto de Inuyasha tuviera el sueño tan pesado en situaciones críticas, así que saltó sobre su cama y le dio un par de cachetadas.

—¡Inuyasha, Inuyasha! ¡Despiértate!—gritó una vez dejadas ambas mejillas del apuesto pirata de un color rosa intenso.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó el joven adormilado.

—¡Se han llevado a Kagome! ¡Levántate!

—¿Qué Kagome…?—abrió sus ojos dorados y miró alrededor y a los ojos verdes del pequeño insolente— ¡¿Qué?!

Inuyasha saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la cubierta seguido por el enano.

—¡Kagome!—gritó a la nada, frustrado por la negrura.

—¿Qué no me oíste? ¡Te dije que ya se la han llevado!—Shippo se estremeció cuando su capitán lo tomó por el cuello de su limpia camisa y lo levantó hasta ponerlo cara a cara.

—De seguro te escondiste…—dijo Inuyasha poniendo su mejor cara de desquiciado.

—¡No, no!—Inuyasha movió sus brazos fuera del barco y el pequeño se vio siendo sostenido sobre las aguas— ¡Bueno, si! ¡Si, si! Ahora méteme adentro…

Inuyasha lo obedeció y lo miró expectante.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

—Pues yo estaba en mi cuarto intentando dormir, pero como me sentía tan lleno por la cena, decidí ir a caminar por la cubierta a ver si me sentía mejor, pero vi que estaba todo oscuro y-

—¡Shippo! No me interesa saber como fue tu digestión. ¿Pudiste ver algo?

—Si…

—¿Y? ¡Habla!

—¡Era un barco enorme! Se iluminó de pronto y los piratas comenzaron a pasarse para llevarse a Kagome—le explicó con amargura— ¡Los sobrevivientes eran parte de él! Nos habían engañado…y además…

—Maldición, ¿Además qué?

—¡Lo vi Inuyasha!—el pequeño se echó a llorar y ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha, que tantas veces había actuado como su hermano mayor—ése que te golpea y te da consejos—.

—Ya dime que mierda viste, enano.

Inuyasha separó al pequeño de su pecho y se arrodilló para verlo a la cara. Lo despeinó un poco y levantó su mentón con el pulgar y el dedo índice.

—¡¡Era Kouga!!—hipó.

Inuyasha endureció sus gestos y maldijo en voz baja. Su puño se estrelló contra la madera del suelo y se puso de pié enseguida. Suspiró, el joven prata, y pasó sus manos por su rostro.

—¿Viste si la lastimaron? ¿La golpearon, le hicieron algo?

Shippo negó.

—Vayamos a rescatarla…

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, pero con lo oscuro que está no podremos encontrarla ahora…

Él pasó una de sus manos por su cabello negro y terminó barriéndose el flequillo de la frente. Ahora se sentía jodido, muy jodido. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora que no tenía a la princesa a la vista? Debía rescatarla si quería cobrar esa jugosa recompensa cifrada en la misma mañana. ¡Estaba tan cerca! De seguro el mensaje no tardaría en llegar y en el continente las cosas deberían de estar bastante moviditas luego de la desaparición de la única heredera al trono británico.

Pero este Kouga…era capaz de cualquier cosa.

El joven capitán dio aviso a la tripulación y entre todos acordaron esperar al amanecer para iniciar la búsqueda. No podían estar muy lejos e Inuyasha estaba seguro que los encontraría.

Se desplomó en el suelo del vacío comedor y rogó porque _su_ princesa se mantuviera sana y salva.

**·**

—¿Pero que se creen?—increpó Kagome.

Aunque no recibió mucha atención. Ella estaba molesta por haber sido secuestrada desde el barco donde _ya_ se hallaba como retenida, y la situación le hizo recordar la noche en la que llegó al gran barco de Inuyasha por primera vez. Ese había sido el primer encuentro con piratas.

Los tripulantes de este nuevo barco no la habían atado o amordazado, simplemente la condujeron por la parte inferior del barco y la adentraron hacía un pasillo poblado de puertas. El joven Hakkaku abrió una puerta que se hallaba su derecha e hizo entrar a Kagome en el amplio lugar.

Ella jadeó y si hubiera podido, se hubiera llevado una mano a la boca cuando vio los cuerpos lastimados y agonizantes de una buena cantidad de hombres.

—¡Kouga, ella ya está aquí!—gritó Hakkaku en la habitación. Kagome giró su rostro cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio moverse una fornida silueta masculina.

Sus ojos celestes penetrantes se clavaron en Kagome y ella tragó saliva duramente ante la intimidación. Los heridos seguían retorciéndose en el suelo del cuarto y de vez en cuando soltaban gemidos de dolor.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué sucede aquí?—exigió saber Kagome, imponiendo la ruda y nula autoridad como alteza.

—Vaya, pero si es mas bonita en persona—se mofó el muchacho— Quien te habla es el Capitán Kouga ¿Entendiste?—Kagome no respondió.

—¿Que quieres?

—Necesito de tu ayuda.

Kagome se vio libre del agarre de Hakkaku y aprovechó para cuadrar sus hombros y doblar el cuello hacia los costados. Era algo que Inuyasha solía hacer cada vez que pretendía lucir despreocupado—aunque en realidad el nunca pretendía— y a ella se le había pegado el gesto.

Además de que al joven pirata de ojos dorados le hacía lucir rudo y decidido. ¿Por qué a ella no?

—No se en que podría ayudarte y en todo caso ¿Por qué no te presentaste en la mañana y lo pediste amablemente?

Kouga soltó una carcajada y la invitó a sentarse en una silla, pero ella se rehusó.

—Se nota que vives aislada en el palacio de Holyrood ¿verdad que si? Las cosas entre piratas no funcionan como sueles ver entre los de tu clase y mucho menos si lo pretendes entre Inuyasha y yo—se explicó el joven con una sonrisa de suficiencia— aunque eso no viene al caso.

—Explícate—Kagome tembló ligeramente gracias al mirar intenso de Kouga. Kagome no podía creer que hubiera capitanes tan apuestos…

—No tuve mas opción que infiltrar a varios de mis hombres para poder sacarte de allí. Fue una idea que se cruzó por mi mente luego de saquear el último barco…—le contó Kouga y Kagome supo que se refería al barco de ese Jinenji por el que todos se lamentaban en el barco de Inuyasha— Verás… nosotros mismos sufrimos el ataque de un barco. No me preguntes liderado por quién porque no lo sé. Jamás lo había visto y apareció de la nada por la noche. Lo raro fue que no se llevaron nada, simplemente hirieron a mis hombres, como puedes ver—hizo un ademán al señalar a los heridos— y volvieron a desaparecer. Creo que buscaban algo…

—¿Algo?—preguntó Kagome, repentinamente interesada en la historia, y sintiendo una oleada de compasión que no pudo explicar.

Ella se sentó en una silla frente a Kouga y ejerció toda la fuerza de su mirada en él, que suspiró y observó con pena a sus amigos.

—Princesa…los rumores corren muy rápido, mucho mas de lo que puedes imaginar. Tú eres un motín muy suculento y este no sería el segundo barco que pisas si el que te hubiera tomado no hubiera sido Inuyasha.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A nada en especial. Él es _un poco_ temido por estos lugares. No todos se atreven a entablar una lucha con él. Excepto yo, por supuesto—agregó con arrogancia.

—Kouga, ¿Cuál es el punto?

—Creo que te buscaban a ti, princesa o…a algo muy cercano. ¿Conoces la perla de Shikkon?

Kagome se endureció en su lugar y volvió a tragar saliva duramente, intentando obviar esa pregunta. Aunque cuanto mas tiempo tardara en responder, mas sospechosa sería su respuesta. Entonces ella se enderezó en su asiento y parpadeó ante el joven.

—¿Qué tiene que ver la perla?

—Es la joya mas buscada y de mayor valor que existe en el mundo. Eso sin contar las historias que cuentan los supersticiosos. Los poderes, la suerte. Realmente pega fuerte en el globo…

Kagome llevó una mano a su pecho instintivamente para tocar la esfera oculta que llevaba colgando de su cuello.

—Todo eso es mentira. Mi familia ha poseído la joya por años y nada de eso es cierto. No brinda poderes ni tampoco otorga la suerte.

_Y sino mírame,_ pensó Kagome.

—Dile eso a alguien que le dio su vida al mar…con el dinero que sacarías al venderla te convertirías en el nuevo amo poderoso del globo…—acordó Kouga restándole importancia al asunto— Lo importante aquí es que tú tienes que salvar a mis amigos.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Tienes altos conocimientos en la medicina moderna verdad? Tú puedes sanarlos.

—¡Yo no estoy segura! Jamás he tratado a gente, solo sé lo teórico.

Kouga acercó su rostro a ella y le sonrió abiertamente.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, princesa, y si lo haces bien…—comenzó con un tono impregnado en lujuria que Kagome ya había escuchado en alguien más— te prometo que podrás casarte conmigo.

Kagome se quedó estática en su lugar pero no le respondió a aquel muchachito creído. Se limitó a tratar con los jóvenes heridos, poniendo en funcionamiento los escasos y bastos conocimientos que ella misma tenía en la medicina.

El pronóstico—el suyo— no era nada bueno.

**·**

—¿Cómo puede ser…?

Inuyasha movió su pie contra el piso desesperadamente mientras trataba de aplacar su enojo para con el enano pelirrojo. Había amanecido ya, y él estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Kagome, pero ese enano solía ser tan inútil…

Shippo se ocultó detrás del cuerpo diminuto de Sango y observó a su capitán furioso, soltando, cada tanto, golpes en el pobre Miroku.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡No es mi culpa! Estaba asustado…—se excusó Shippo,

—¡Es el colmo que ni siquiera hayas mirado para que dirección se hallaba al barco! ¿Es que no viste la proa? ¡Podría sernos de gran ayuda en estos momentos!—volvió a gritar el capitán.

—Inuyasha por mas que sigas gritándole a Shippo no vamos a encontrar en estos mismos momentos a Kagome—terció Sango. A su lado, Miroku asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza deformada por las hinchazones.

—Lo sé—suspiró— para la próxima intenta ser mas valiente _y/o_ intentar obtener alguna pista ¿Está?—Shippo asintió.

—Pero el barco de Kouga se hallaba a la derecha del nuestro…—recordó el pequeño— Si nosotros nos dirigimos al Norte, entonces la proa del barco de Kouga debería estar apuntando al sur, sino en estos momentos navegaríamos juntos ¿Verdad?

Miroku e Inuyasha miraron a Shippo estupefactos, y Sango por su parte le sonrió.

—¡¡Enano, ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes?!!

El grito de Inuyasha se escuchó por todo el navío y enseguida viraron hacia el Sur, a deshacer todo el recorrido que habían hecho desde la captura de Kagome. Aunque no fuera una pista segura de que la encontrarían navegando el línea recta, Inuyasha sintió una chispa de esperanza brotar de su pecho y no la iba a dejar pasar. Debía encontrar a Kagome si o sí.

**·**

Para Kagome no era que las cosas con Kouga no fueran parecidas que con Inuyasha. A decir verdad, ella no podía decir que barco era mas lindo, grande o con mayor tripulación, pero sí podía admitir que su habitación era mucho mejor que la que tenía en el otro barco. Esta vez su cama era amplia y con un colchón suave y reconfortante, aunque no tanto como el del Palacio y, al hallarse por encima de la cubierta, tenía una mediana ventana que facilitaba la ventilación del lugar.

Era su segundo día en el nuevo barco y eso comenzaba a disgustarle. ¿Es que Inuyasha no vendría a buscarla? Kagome guardaba una pequeña llama de esperanza al pensar que ella era importante por servir de intercambio con la magnífica suma de dinero que Inuyasha pretendía sacarle al rey. El **debía** encontrarla.

Kagome se creyó tonta cuando, al reposarse sobre uno de los barandales de la cubierta, extrañó a sus amigos—si es que podía llamarse de esa forma—. Shippo, Miroku y Sango habían sido terriblemente amables con ella desde el primer momento. No como Inuyasha que se comportaba con altanería a cada rato y que era el culpable de que una celosa pirata quisiera arrancarle todos los pelos de la cabeza.

¿Y si no venía por ella? Él podría darse por vencido y secuestrar a otra princesa, como la de Portugal, por ejemplo.

Se palmeó la frente por ese último pensamiento. Quizá lo mejor sería mantener la fe.

—Yo te recomiendo que no te hagas muchas ilusiones—dijo un voz amable de mujer a sus espaldas— No creo que Kouga se case contigo porque él se casará conmigo.

Kagome se volteó para ver a una pelirroja de ojos verdes que la miraba con tranquilidad. Bien podría ser alguna hermana mayor perdida de Shippo, pero no…no daban los numeros. La princesa se rascó uno de sus brazos distraídamente y pensó. ¿Qué tenían los capitanes con las mujeres? ¿Es que estaba condenada a ser odiada por las pocas mujeres del barco que se enamoraban de sus capitanes? Eso no era justo. Kagome no era propia de esos lugares, no tendría que pasar por esto. Aunque en realidad la muchacha que Kagome tenía enfrente se mostraba cortamente amable.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó Kagome.

—Soy Ayame y también la prometida de Kouga.

—¿Prometida?—Kagome juntó sus ojos al mirar centímetros sobre la cabeza roja. Ayame pareció confundirse con esa pregunta.

—Bueno…no todavía, pero no falta mucho.

—Ya veo…No son muchos en el barco—observó Kagome, con la intención de

sacar un tema de conversación.

—No—Ayame se reposó a su lado y ambas miraron las aguas— muchos murieron en el último ataque.

—Oh, lo siento…

—Está bien. Estamos agradecidos contigo por haber ayudado a nuestros amigos. Pero ya te dije: no intentes nada con mi capitán.

Kagome se sintió ofendida por esa forma tan rápida de cambiar de tema y por pensar que ella podría estar interesada en su capitán. ¿Qué se creía todo el mundo? ¡Kagome estaba comprometida con Houyo y se casarían apenas ella volviera de su _tour_, por los mares del mundo!

Otro pensamiento la desvió del tema. ¿Y si aceptaba la oferta de Inuyasha? ¡Oh, no! No podría imaginarse convertida en pirata viviendo alguna especie de libertad que no podía vivir en el castillo. Ella había nacido para reinar y simplemente, Inuyasha y Kagome andaban por caminos diferentes. No podían cruzar y encontrarse, era imposible.

Kagome sintió su pechó encogerse y darle pinchazos. Respiró hondo pero no pudo aplacar ese pequeño malestar.

Miró el cielo una vez más, antes de que comenzara a oscurecerse y rogó porque _él_ viniera a rescatarla.

**·**

—Inuyasha…—llamó Shippo.

Su capitán estaba recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados. Aparentaba dormir, pero el pequeño sabía cuando Inuyasha mentía, o por lo menos siempre adivinaba correctamente.

Con paso sigiloso se acercó al lecho y observó el rostro divino del capitán. Esa expresión no la había visto desde la vez que Miroku había sido herido de gravedad, hacía unos años. Era extraño verlo perturbado. Por lo general Inuyasha siempre era el _dueño_ de la verdad—por así decirlo— y siempre se mostraba seguro y decidido. Pero esta vez no. Su ceño se hallaba fruncido y su boca contraída. Levemente, claro está.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con voz adormilada.

—¿Estás triste?—Shippo se arrodilló al costado de la cama y acercó su rostro al de Inuyasha, que abrió sus ojos y observó al pequeño niño.

—¡Ja! ¿Cómo voy a estar triste? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?—contestó con sinceridad.

—¡Por Kagome, tonto! ¿No te has parado a pensar en lo que esos tipos podrían hacerle? Matarla, torturarla, venderla o…—tragó saliva haciendo ruido y respiró agitado ante el pensamiento que surcaba su mente— ¡Debemos salvar su castidad, Inuyasha!

No recibió otra cosa mas que un golpe en su melena naranja. Inuyasha se incorporó y se sentó junto a Shippo, apoyando su espalda en los costados de la cama.

—¡Ya cállate! Y por supuesto que he pensado en todo eso ¿Por qué crees que estoy preocupado?—confesó cruzándose de brazos y mirando enfurruñado la puerta de su cuarto, frente a él.

—Oh…Inuyasha…—volvió a llamar.

—¿Y ahora que?

—¿Estas preocupado por Kagome?—A su lado Inuyasha apretó su puño y se mordió el labio inferior antes de contestar.

—¡¡Eso es lo que te acabo de decir!! Y además, ¿Qué esperabas? Soy un ser humano, claro que me preocupo por los demás.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato. Los dos hombres mirando la puerta de madera que estaba frente a ellos.

—Debes ponerle un picaporte, Inuyasha—le aconsejó Shippo, tras meditarlo un rato. Luego el silencio volvió a azotarlos.

No era que Inuyasha estuviera preocupado por _Kagome_, no por ella, sino porque ¿Cómo demonios iba a cobrar la recompensa?. Era por eso su preocupación, o por lo menos él quiso convencerse de que así fuera.

De seguro habrían pasado unos minutos cuando volvió a escuchar esa infantil tono de voz a su lado.

—¿Verdad que Kagome es linda? Si yo fuera grande me casaría con ella—le contó alegre— Y además es una buena muchacha, no como el tonto de su padre.

—Solo espera a que se convierta en reina…—insinuó Inuyasha con disgusto.

—Inuyasha me sorprende que dejes pasar a tan linda muchacha. ¡Eres un tonto! Si fuera tú, ya le habría pedido que se case conmigo.

—Oye enano, esas cosas no son tan fáciles—Inuyasha puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su amigo— las mujeres quieren que las ames, les prometas cuidarlas por la eternidad y esas cosas. Hay que estar enamorado para atarte de esa forma a una sola persona…

—Pues no te imagino sentando cabeza por una sola mujer pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—¿Inuyasha tú no estás enamorado? Digo, ¿No te enamorarías nunca de Kagome?

¿Qué si…se enamoraría de esa niña tonta? ¡Eso era imposible puesto que sus caminos estaban muy separados! Aunque de alguna forma quería ayudarla, eso no significaba nada.

¿No se enamoraría nunca, entonces?

Inuyasha miró a Shippo quien parecía verdaderamente seguro de lo que decía. Si el pequeño fuera grande, intentaría conquistar a Kagome. Y a Inuyasha le tentaba esa idea, pero temía que con el tiempo pasara a ser una muchacha mas de las tantas que pasaron por su vida. A él eso ya no le importaba.

—Eso no lo se. No puedo decir lo que haría con respecto a ese tema, nunca se sabe.

—Pero si estás preocupado por ella es porque te importa. ¿No la quieres ni un poquito? Yo sí la quiero y Miroku y Sango también.

—¡Que me preocupe por ella no quiere decir que la quiera!—gritó completamente sonrojado.

Shippo se levantó y se colocó frente a Inuyasha decidido a levantarlo y patearle el trasero las veces que hagan falta para sacarle la verdad. No podía ser que no sintiera nada por ella. Primero la cuidaba de los _malos _piratas del barco, luego la delegaba como su esclava personal, la invitaba a dormir en su cama y además se preocupaba por ella. ¡Era imposible que no sintiera ni un poquito de amor! Por lo menos atracción.

—Inuyasha, ¿Para ti Kagome es una linda mujer?

El aludido bufó y entornó sus ojos. De momento se sentía nervioso y eso no le agradaba para nada. El enano siempre haciendo preguntas complicadas, como llegaban los bebés, porque cada vez que arribaban en algún puerto el desaparecía con las mas hermosas damas, y demás. ¿Qué le importa a ese entrometido? Era pequeño y bocón, y a Inuyasha lo ponía nervioso.

—Si.

—¿Te parece sexy?— ¿Sexy? Ese Shippo…

—Si.

En ese momento ingresó Miroku en el cuarto y tras haberse quedado parado para escucharlos y sacar el tema del que hablaban, se sentó al otro lado de Inuyasha.

Miroku se rascó la cabeza e hizo tronar sus dedos. Prestó atención. Por lo general, las conversaciones entre el enano anaranjado e Inuyasha eran interesantes o entretenidas, porque Shippo hacía rabiar al capitán y este hacía un retroceso mental para ponerse a la altura del pequeño y darle su merecido.

—¿Le darías un beso?—continuó el pequeño.

—Si, aunque ya lo he hecho.

—¡Has besado a Kagome!

—Si—suspiró.

—¿Lo volverías a hacer?

—Si.

—¿Te excita?—preguntó Miroku sonriente. Al parecer se estaba imaginando algo que lo hacía lucir tan encantado. Inuyasha especuló que se estaba imaginando a Kagome.

—A veces—confesó.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando se enoja y cuando se ríe mucho.

Y por lo general eso solía ser gracias a las actuaciones de Shippo, ya sea imitándolo o provocándolo a pelear, o cualquiera de las estupideces que el enano solía hacer.

—¿Te acostarías con ella? Digo, quizá si las cosas se hubieran presentado de otra forma—siguió Miroku.

—Si—Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonreír y a estas alturas parecía alucinado.

—¿Te gusta Kagome?—repreguntó la única voz infantil en el cuarto.

Shippo se sintió contento por un corto lapso de tiempo, ya que ésto tenía las características de ser una Charla de Hombres.

—Si…—contestó Inuyasha, con la mirada absorta.

Miroku y Shippo se miraron y chocaron sus manos frente a Inuyasha cuando lograron sacarle información. El apuntado pestañeó duramente y sujetó a Miroku de las ropas para lanzarlo y sentarlo junto a Shippo, que ahora no podía evitar las ganas de extorsionarlo.

—¡Te gusta Kagome, te gusta Kagome!—cantó el niño.

—¡Ya cállate, enano del mal!—Miroku se interpuso para salvar el cuello de Shippo cuando Inuyasha apretó sus puños.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando la veas, tontón? ¿Le vas a dar muchos besitos o le pedirás que sea tu novia?—se burló por atrás de Miroku.

—¡Cuando te encuentre solo te voy a tirar por la borda!

—Inuyasha ¿Por qué tanta violencia? Haz el amor y no la guerra—citó el pobre Miroku que se ponía mas morado conforme avanzaban los segundos al tener el cuello de su camisa apretado en el puño de su capitán-

Shippo corrió hasta la puerta y antes de salir disparado por ella, gritó:

—¡Con Kagome, si eso te motiva mas!

Sus risas parecieron hacer eco en el pasillo y entonces Inuyasha explotó.


	7. El tesoro era mío

**M**ar** A**dentro

**Capitulo 7**: El tesoro era mío.

—Oye Miroku…¿Los bebés cuanto tiempo tardan en nacer?

No eran anormales esas preguntas en el enano naranja y Miroku no tenía ningún problema en responderlas con lujo de detalles, pero Sango siempre lo golpeaba cada vez que él intentaba "avivar" al chico. Esta vez pensó en lo que iba a decir. Nueve meses no era decir mucho, quizá el pequeño necesitara entender como se introducía un niño en una panza. Espió a Sango. Ella estaba mirándolo con mucha cautela, así que lo mejor sería no arriesgarse.

Carraspeó y miró al niño aparentando interés alguno en él.

—Unos cuantos meses, Shippo.

Shippo suspiró aliviado y giró su cabeza hacia su capitán que descansaba con las manos en la nuca sobre el mismo suelo de la cubierta, al cuarto día en la búsqueda de Kagome.

Inuyasha no se veía nada tranquilo y Shippo creía entenderlo luego de que se le escapara que le gustaba Kagome. Por lo menos _algo_, le gustaba y le preocupaba mucho.

—¡Que alivio! ¿Verdad Inuyasha?

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó él sin apartar su vista del cielo nublado.

—¡Kagome no va a tener un hijo!

—¿Y qué con eso? —inquirió el capitán irritado por el constante bombardeo de Shippo para que él le dijera si de verdad le importaba Kagome o no—. Además ¿De donde sacaste que va a tener un hijo?

—Miroku me contó una vez, que para que una mujer tengo un bebé, primero el hombre debe ponerle una semilla y que con eso acaba con su castidad. Pero no me explicó bien como se hacía… —meditó el pequeño, ignorando la furia femenina que venía dispuesta a tirar a cierto tripulante al mar.

—¡¡Miroku!! ¡Shippo es muy pequeño para que le expliques esas cosas! —gritó la joven. Por otro lado, Inuyasha se acercó a Shippo y le tomó una de las orejas para acercarlo a él.

—¿A dónde apuntas? —amenazó.

—¡A que ahora sabes que Kagome conserva su integridad! —susurró.

—¡Shippo, una persona no tarda varios meses en "poner la semilla"! ¡¡Y tu Miroku, si vas a explicarle esas cosas, explícaselas bien!!

Inuyasha se sumó al ataque de Sango y dejó su pequeño golpe en la cabeza del maltratado pirata de ojos azules, antes de desaparecer al bajar las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Antes escuchó gimotear al pequeño, en su descontento por no entender a lo que se referían. De seguro a Miroku se le iban a ir unos cuantos pelos de la cabeza cuando el niño decidiera ir por él y su incompleta explicación.

Ahora tenía un problema mas en que pensar. Kouga no podría haberle tocado un pelo a Kagome ¿O si?. No le extrañaría que así fuera, pero sí lo ponía realmente furioso y de muy malhumor. Kagome y Kouga. Juntos. Solos.

No pudo explicar la implacable ola de calor que le embargó el pecho, ni la rabia repentina que sintió al mismo tiempo, pero se descargó golpeando duramente la pared de su cuarto.

Juró en ese momento que iba a matarlo si las cosas sucedían como él tanto estaba temiendo.

Mientras tanto, y una vez tranquilo y perdonado Miroku, Shippo se juntó junto a él y Sango para charlar sobre el plan que tenía en mente.

Por mas pequeño que fuera, a él no se le escapaba que a Inuyasha le pasaba _algo_. Algo sentía, algo que lo había obligado a retrasar el envío de la cifra a los Reyes.

Si, a Inuyasha le gustaba Kagome, pero con eso no bastaba.

—Tengo un plan.

—Oh, no Shippo. Tus planes nunca funcionan —se quejó Sango.

—¡Este sí va a funcionar!

—¿De que se trata, enano? —preguntó Miroku.

Shippo decidió hacer oídos sordos a la palabra "enano" y juntó su cabeza con la de Sango y Miroku para contarles de qué iba el plan. En su inocencia, pensó que si lograba poner un poquito celoso a Inuyasha, éste se decidiría a contarles sus sentimientos verdaderos. O por lo menos el pequeño esperaba ver la reacción de Inuyasha cuando se pusiera en marcha el plan.

**·****·**

—Aquí tiene, princesa. El sonriente Ginta a sus ordenes —Kagome recibió la copa cargada de agua que le ofrecía Ginta.

—Princesa…¿Va a perdonarnos por haberla secuestrado? ¡El comandante lo ordenó! —chilló Hakkaku.

—Ya cállense los dos —respondió ella fastidiada.

Desde hacía horas que venía escuchando las disculpas de los dos sirvientes mas fieles y cobardes que ella haya conocido jamás. No era que no pudiera disculparlos, pero se hacían molestos e insistentes al extremo. Y pensar que la imagen que le habían dado en el viaje con Inuyasha era la opuesta…

—Aunque si va a casarse con Kouga nosotros pasaremos a ser sus sirvientes… —meditó Ginta.

Kagome se atoró con la bebida.

—¡Eso es verdad! —acordó Hakkaku.

—¡Yo…yo no voy a casarme con nadie! —intervino la princesa—. ¿De donde sacaron esa idea? —gritó.

—Kouga lo dijo, aunque en realidad nunca se puede saber cuando habla en serio y cuando está exagerando.

—¡Pues en este caso está exagerando!

—Posiblemente…pero ¿A usted no le gustaría convertirse en su esposa?

—Ni por asomo…

—Oh, aun así…él nos ordenó que no le quitáramos los ojos de encima, no se como piensa que usted puede escapar. ¿Sabe nadar? —preguntó Ginta.

Kagome estuvo a punto de aplastarle la cabeza contra el muro. Hizo una pausa prolongada en la que lo descuartizó con sus ojos castaños y luego contestó:

—Si. ¿A ti te parece que puedo nadar con esta ropa? ¿Con el mar tal y como está? ¿A punto de anochecer? Contesta.

—Eh…no.

—Ahórrate las preguntas —finalizó la charla con frialdad exagerada.

En otro caso ella se hubiera sentido a gusto de charlar, pero esos muchachos no paraban de hablar ni un segundo. Quizás la idea del capitán Kouga fuera enloquecerla, y sí que tenía un buen plan. Esos dos eran una verdadera pesadilla…

**·****·**

—Eh…¿Qué crees que esté haciendo Kagome en estos momentos, Miroku? —preguntó Shippo, siguiendo los pasos de acuerdo al plan—. ¿Crees que se encuentre bien?

—Pequeño Shippo, creo que tenemos varias opciones —elevó su voz con el fin de que Inuyasha, que estaba de espaldas apoyado contra los barandales mirando el mar, los escuchara.

—¿Cuáles? —preguntó Sango, siguiendo el juego.

—Puede que Kagome esté muerta…

—¡No! —interrumpió Shippo.

—Puede que esté enojada con Kouga por secuestrarla, ya sabemos el carácter que tiene esta muchachita. Puede que esté feliz de haber salido de este enorme barco en donde la tenían esclavizada… —ironizó.

—¡Claro, y eso es porque _cierta_ personita la quería para cumplir con sus propias necesidades! _¡Egoísta_!

—O que esté haciendo _cosas_ con ese capitán tan sexy —terminó Miroku.

Sango giró su cabeza hacia él cuando escuchó lo último que había dicho.

—¿Ca…capitán tan _qué_? —susurró.

—Dije sexy, a las mujeres les gusta —murmuró también.

—¿Qué cosas puede estar haciéndole Kouga? —preguntó Shippo.

—Muchas cosas, Shippo, muchas cosas…

—Ya veo… están solos, hace frío, ella es una linda princesa y él un apuesto pirata. Son las condiciones óptimas para que surja el amor —se obligó a decir Sango, muy a pesar de que no fuera eso lo que ella esperaba para Kagome.

—Si se casa con Kouga quiero que me invite al casamiento —terció Shippo.

—No debemos adelantarnos a los hechos, pequeño enano, no sabemos si Kagome está enamorada de otra persona —Miroku tosió y dirigió otra mirada a Inuyasha, que chocaba su pié frenéticamente sobre la cubierta, aún de espaldas.

—De seguro del príncipe Houyo —dijo Sango—. Solo espero que quiera volver a vernos luego de que a ALGUIEN se le hubiera ocurrido la idea de someterla ¡Pobre princesa! Ella no estaba acostumbrada…

—¡Yo se como hacer para que Kagome vuelva a querernos! —gritó Shippo.

Varios tripulantes soltaron sus risas al escuchar al pequeño.

—¿Cómo Shippo? —Miroku se inclinó hacia el pequeño y a paso sigiloso y disimulado se acercaron un poco hacia Inuyasha, quien por los movimientos de sus pies, parecía a punto de perder los estribos.

—¡Alguien debería confesarle su amor! ¡Darle otra opción para elegir! Sino ella se irá con Kouga ¿Entiendes, Miroku? ¡¡Se irá con Kouga!!

—¿Quién dices que debería hacerlo? —continuó Miroku, esta vez mirando directamente hacia Inuyasha, que mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus labios fruncidos. Miroku cruzó sus brazos y entornó sus ojos azules.

—¡Forley ya le ha propuesto casamiento!

—¡Oye, enano, no me metas en esto! —intervino el aludido, pero fue ignorado por el niño.

—Yo digo… —continuó— ¡Que debería ser alguien de un rango similar al de Kouga! ¡¡Otro capitán!! ¡¡Alguien c-

Shippo fue interrumpido por el golpe que soltó Inuyasha en su cabeza y, acto seguido, lo elevó por el aire y lo sostuvo sobre el furioso mar. El pequeño sucumbió en gritos histéricos y balbuceó palabras, intentando remendar lo dicho anteriormente para que volviera a depositarlo sobre el suelo seguro de la cubierta.

—¡¡ENANO NO VOY A CONFESARME A NADIE!! ¿Lo entiendes?

—¡¡Yo no he dicho nada de ti Inuyasha!! ¡Lo juro! No me refería a ti… —pataleó para volver a la cubierta pero Inuyasha no movió sus brazos—. Devuélveme a la cubierta…¿Si?—suplicó— ¿O quieres que el encantador Shippo termine siendo devorado por alguna criatura marina? ¡Yo se que no Inuyasha! ¡Yo se que tú me quieres! ¡Miroku dile que no me moleste! —rompió en llanto e Inuyasha, cansado de los gritos agudos del pequeño, lo lanzó a los brazos de Miroku, que lo miraba como si estuviera de acuerdo en reprender a Shippo.

Una vez seguro, Shippo corrió detrás de los barriles que había sobre la cubierta y se escondió allí, antes de volver a atacar a Inuyasha.

—¡Tonto! ¿Ya oíste lo que dijiste? —rió— ¿Así que vas a _confesarte_? ¡Que yo sepa tú no tienes nada que confesar! ¿O sí? ¡Bestia tonta, caíste en la trampa! Lero lero…—Le sacó la lengua, estiró sus ojos y levantó su nariz.

—¡¡Shippo…!!

El pequeño comenzó a correr entre las piernas de los tripulantes cuando Inuyasha salió a darle caza. No…ese enano no iba a salirse con la suya, traicionarlo frente a toda la tripulación de esa manera merecía un _buen_ castigo. Solo rogaba que Kikyo no estuviera a la escucha porque entonces allí iba a correr sangre de capitán, y quien sabe si de niño huérfano y de princesa también.

Así que corrió detrás del pequeño que iba derribando cosas para obstaculizar su paso, pero la rapidez y la agilidad del niño hicieron imposible su captura, e Inuyasha se detuvo a varios metros de él para fulminarlo con su mirada ámbar andas de emitir un "¡Feh"!

Fue cuando oyó el grito de alerta de uno de los marineros y entonces toda su atención se enfocó en la nueva noticia. Varios tripulantes se abalanzaron para observar lo que alguien había alertado e Inuyasha no se quedó atrás.

A lo lejos se podía ver el navío imponente de Kouga y eso solo significaba una cosa. Que alguien iba a oír unas cuantas verdades y que Kagome regresaría a su primer lugar de secuestro. Bien, quizás significara dos…

Inuyasha ordenó aumentar la velocidad, y para ello se deshicieron de los barriles que inútilmente ocupaban un buen espacio sobre la cubierta. Entonces el choque sería inminente.

**··**

—Ya he curado a tus heridos y les he enseñado a hacerlo a ustedes. ¿Cuánto tiempo mas?

Kouga se regodeó y apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo del asiento. Mientras que en su mano la copa con ron se movía inquieta debido a los temblores que provocaba en su cuerpo su suave risa. Negó lentamente con la cabeza manteniendo una sonrisa.

Kagome se pasó el peso de su cuerpo a la pierna izquierda y aguardó la respuesta de Kouga. Roló sus ojos cuando esté se tomó todo su tiempo para contestar.

—¿Y si nos casamos? —propuso él.

—Estas demente.

Kouga rió y se acomodó en el asiento.

—Solo bromeaba, aunque si cambias de opinión…

—Solo quiero que me digas cuanto tiempo mas voy a permanecer aquí —ordenó.

El muchacho suspiró y se levantó de su, aparentemente, reconfortante sillón para rodear a Kagome con expresión pensativa. Mientras se rascaba la barbilla caminaba alrededor de la princesa y eso a ella le desesperaba.

—¿Volver al palacio o con Inuyasha?

—¿Qué?

Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta de él, y en respuesta tomó su falda con fuerza. ¿Su hogar o Inuyasha? La pregunta era retorcida, si. Si Inuyasha fuera su amigo, ella no tendría ni que pensarlo: se iría con él a hacer _algo_ de su vida. Pero lo único seguro que tenía era su hogar, el palacio, donde sabía como iba a ser su vida. E Inuyasha no era su amigo y la vida con él sería incierta.

Aunque aquel creído joven capitán no se merecía la duda de ella, claro que no.

Debía elegir ahora que tenía la posibilidad de regresar a su normal vida, en el palacio y dando ordenes.

Pero después de todo, Inuyasha tenía razón. Era vivir una blasfemia o intentar la liberación.

Para su suerte— ciertamente para su desgracia— no tuvo la oportunidad de responder. Es que la pared mas alejada de donde ellos se encontraban explotó en pedazos y la ola expansiva tiró al suelo a Kagome y Kouga.

Ella tosió cuando el polvo se metió en su garganta y rápidamente abrió sus ojos para estar alerta a cualquier cosa que los hubiera atacado, porque una explosión así no se produce durante la riña de dos tripulantes ni el mal manejo de la poca pólvora en el barco. Así que cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, Kagome prestó suma atención a la silueta que se acercaba hacia ellos. A su lado Kouga ya se había puesto en guardia mucho antes que ella, y llevaba empuñando su espada.

Entonces ella reconoció la silueta. Cabello suelto y largo, espalda ancha, altura normal y un andar relajado y arrogante. Sus botas pararon a una distancia considerable de Kouga y lentamente sacó su espada de la cintura.

La expresión en el rostro de Inuyasha no era para nada pacífica y se mordía el interior de su labio inferior de manera ruda e intranquila.

—¡Inuyasha! —jadeó ella, pero él no la miró.

—¿Estas bien, Kagome? —Inuyasha mantuvo su vista en Kouga.

—Si… —dio un paso hacia Kouga, insegura de lo que sucedería.

—Vaya, vaya… —se mofó Kouga—. No pensé que ibas a llegar tan rápido, _bestia_.

—¿Y cuando es que piensas? —Inuyasha, con la espada en alto, continuó caminando hacia el otro joven capitán.

Kagome dio un paso atrás cuando ambos muchachos estuvieron frente a frente, preparados para atacar. Ella observó suplicante a ambos muchachos, pero ninguno de ellos reparó en su persona, sino que mantuvieron el lazo visual con la misma intensidad que al principio.

—¿Que van a hacer? —preguntó con la voz oprimida por el miedo.

—No te preocupes, Kagome —dijo Inuyasha—, a ti no te pasará nada.

—¡Pero…!

—_Pero_ —la interrumpió Kouga— deléitate con la derrota de Inuyasha.

Kouga movió su espada contra Inuyasha, pero éste fue mas rápido y supo detenerla con la suya, provocando el fuerte sonido de los metales chocar.

Ella pegó su espalda a una de las paredes sanas y observó aterrorizada la pelea. Su miedo se incrementó cuando escuchó los gritos provenientes de la cubierta que indicaban el ingreso de los piratas de Inuyasha en el barco de Kouga. Y eso no era nada bueno, porque Kagome tenía la potente impresión de que esa pelea solo se detendría cuando alguno de los capitanes muriera.

Inuyasha giró su espada para golpear con el mango el estómago de Kouga, que cayó al suelo adolorido. Pero su estado mortecino no duró por mucho tiempo. Recobró sus energías y emprendió una carrera contra Inuyasha, que sabía detener sus golpes con natural agilidad.

Kouga se prometió ganarle a Inuyasha, y solo por eso fue que puso lo mejor de él para vencerlo. En un golpe rápido y conciso, logró clavarle la punta de su sable en el abdomen duro de Inuyasha. Éste se echó a atrás cuando Kagome gritó su nombre.

—¿Qué pasó? —se burló Kouga, yendo hasta su oponente a paso lento—. cuando te derrote llevaré a Kagome a su hogar. Estuve a punto de proponerle casamiento, pero aún lo estoy pensando. No la conozco demasiado, ni estoy enamorado de ella, pero es linda y buena chica ¿Verdad que lo es?

Inuyasha no contestó.

—Escuché de mis marineros que les hacía gracia la idea, ¿A ti que te parece? — Inuyasha se llevó una mano a su abdomen en un intento de contener la sangre y el dolor que provocaba la herida no profunda.

—¡Ja! Estás demente si piensas que ella tiene tan mal gusto… —se mofó él.

—¿Mal gusto? —sonriente miró a la princesa, que tenía el rostro desfigurado— Hey, princesa, ¿Crees que soy apuesto?

¡Por la santísima Reina! Esa pregunta no había ni que pensarla. ¿Apuesto? Por supuesto que si, su rostro perfecto y bronceado por sus días en el mar era único, no había nada parecido…

…nada si Inuyasha no existiera, Dios. Y hablando de él…

Observó a Kagome aguardando por su respuesta y por un momento, Kagome sintió como si fuera a traicionarlo si daba una respuesta positiva pero ¡Hombre! ¿Qué hay de malo si Kouga es apuesto? Le pidió disculpas con la mirada y refregó sus manos entre sí con nerviosismo antes de dar su respuesta.

—Si, claro.

Kouga rió.

—¿Ya lo ves, bestia? No me tientes, si quiero puedo tenerla cuando yo quiera.

Error. Kagome emitió un grito de sorpresa al escuchar lo último dicho por Kouga y en su pecho sintió crecer la ofensa y la rabia. ¿Tenerla cuando él quiera? Realmente estaba equivocado si pensaba aquello. Kagome jamás había sido una chica fácil, siempre mantuvo su orgullo y nunca cayó en las redes de un hombre como ese altanero capitán.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo accedería tan fácil? —inquirió ella acercándose al dúo.

—Yo lo se. No podrías contenerte, anda no finjas—sonrió.

En la sala se escuchó el caminar de varias personas que se acercaban al lugar de batalla de los dos muchachos, y al girar su rostro, Kagome vio a Miroku, Sango y Shippo abrirse paso entre los escombros causados por su propio navío. El mas pequeño gritó cuando vio a Inuyasha chorrear sangre y enseguida corrió hacia él y se detuvo a su espalda. Miroku y Sango no tardaron en seguirlo.

—¡Estás muy equivocado! ¡Jamás me fijaría en alguien tan altanero y grosero como tú! —Los tres llegados se endurecieron e Inuyasha dejó escapar una risita de triunfo.

—Uh…oye Kagome ¿Estas segura?—preguntó Kouga, bajando la guardia.

—Claro que si.

El muchacho se rascó la cabeza y miró su techo.

—Ya la has oído, Kouga. Kagome vendrá conmigo, así que mejor ríndete —terció Inuyasha.

Fue lo necesario para bajar a la tierra al pensativo Kouga.

—¡Vamos Inuyasha, tú puedes! ¡¡Dile a Kagome todo lo que sientes por ella!! —gritó Shippo sin pensarlo realmente.

Inuyasha se heló en su lugar y por su rostro pasaron los sentimientos de sorpresa y vergüenza. El joven no se movió ni un centímetro y se quedó observando la nada por lo que parecieron horas. Shippo, conciente de su metida de pata, se echó hacia atrás y se cubrió la boca con ambas diminutas manos. No quiso decir mas, porque cuando Inuyasha se recuperara, él se estaría ahogando en las profundidades del mar y lo que sería peor: las patadas de su capitán dolían bastantes.

El enano caminó hacia atrás para evitar ser traspasado por la mirada heladora de su capitán, pero no pudo evadir la dulce mirada curiosa de Kagome.

Ni tampoco pudieron callarla.

—¿Decirme qué? —le cuestionó a Shippo. Éste tragó saliva cuando sus ojos chocaron contra los otros dorados.

—¿Eh…? N-nada, Kagome…

Ella pasó su mirada de Shippo a Inuyasha y de Inuyasha a Shippo reiteradas veces, hasta que por fin se frenó en el precioso ámbar. Al muchachito orgulloso se le habían teñido las mejillas levemente de un color rosado, pero la princesa no pudo distinguir si ello respondía a la vergüenza o a la furia.

Quizá fuera la segunda opción, ya que Inuyasha había despotricado por lo bajo cosas que nadie pudo entender.

—¿Lo que él siente? —preguntó mirando a Inuyasha—. ¿De que están hablando?

Miroku aferró los brazos de Kagome para obligarla a mirarle y así improvisar su historia.

—Lo que Shippo está tratando de decir es que todos estuvimos muy preocupados por ti, Kagome —le contó con solemnidad—. En especial el jovencito en cuestión…

Inuyasha estalló.

—¡¿Pero de que diablos están hablando?! ¡yo no estuve preocupado por esa tonta, solo quise encontrarla para poder cobrar mi recompensa!

—¡Inuyasha! —Antes de que Kagome pudiera echarse encima de Inuyasha para destruir su rostro, Miroku volvió a agarrarle ambos brazos.

—¡Eso es mentira! Inuyasha no debes mentir… —a espaldas de Kagome, Miroku le guiñó el ojo.

—Eh…Esos eran los sentimientos a los cuales me refería, él estaba preocupado… —mintió Shippo. Kagome amansó su mirada para con Inuyasha.

—Ya cállense los dos…¡El único sentimiento que me supera ahora es el de romperle la cara al idiota de Kouga!

Fue lo último que él dijo antes de lanzarse de vuelta a la pelea, sin reparar en la reciente herida de su abdomen.

Miroku llevó a las chicas y al huérfano lejos de la pelea donde solo se escuchaba el sonido del metal al chocar y uno que otro jadeo.

Al final de todo, las espadas se cayeron y ambos jóvenes utilizaron sus puños para consagrar a un ganador. Pero Miroku intervino antes de la nombracion y separó a Inuyasha de Kouga con la ayuda de la fuerte Sango y de otros marineros de su mismo bando.

—¡Cobarde…!—gritó Kouga desde su lugar como rehén de Miroku.

Inuyasha ya calmo se acercó hasta Kagome luego de haber fulminado a Kouga con sus ojos. Y Kouga observó a Inuyasha tomar a Kagome por ambos brazos, agachar su cabeza a su altura y hablarle de algo por lo que la princesa asentía. Luego Inuyasha volvió a erguirse y guió a Kagome hasta la puerta poniéndole una mano en la estrecha espalda femenina.

Y antes de que ambos se perdieran de su vista azulada, él habló.

—Kagome yo iba a llevarte a tu hogar… —Miroku lo soltó y siguió a sus amigos.

Kagome giró su rostro y lo observó con su mirar triste.

—Lo sé…

—¡Todavía estás a tiempo!

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Kouga.

—No te entiendo…—juntó sus cejas en señal de confusión y aún libre no se atrevió a avanzar.

—Mejor ya cállate—intervino Inuyasha— Kagome se viene conmigo y punto. Ella está conmigo.

Y las cosas no volvieron a ser muy distintas a como eran antes. En la cubierta los tripulantes enemigos se hallaban atados unos con otros, todos ellos inmovilizados, menos el capitán Kouga, que todavía intentaba entender el significado de las últimas palabras de la princesa.


	8. Ataque

**Capitulo 8:** Ataque

Realmente, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado desde aquella vez en que fue secuestrada por el Capitán Kouga, semanas atrás. Las relaciones se mantenían tal y como ella las había dejado, cercanas, distantes, buenas y malas. Por alguna razón, Kagome e Inuyasha podían compartir risas y charlas amenas sin recordar el _pequeñísimo_ detalle de lo que una relación entre _secuestrador _y_ secuestrada_ significaba. Y por alguna otra razón, la misma princesa y Kikyo ya casi no podían ni mirarse. No era que Kagome la odiara ni tampoco que Kikyo lo hiciera, pero la tensión entre ambas era tanta, que era inevitable una explosión. Y eso ocurría cada vez con mas frecuencia. Miradas, palabras, roces, sonrisas, risas, todo sucedía entre ambas sin ser ninguna capaz de controlarlo. Y en realidad nunca había una verdadera razón para el choque. El detonador podía ser una simple mirada que enojara a las susceptibles chicas.

—Kagome ¿Verdad que no te gusta ni un poquito ese capitán Kouga? —Había preguntado Shippo, avanzada la tarde.

—Shippo que insistente... Ya te lo he respondido —Kagome se tiró aire con ambas manos cuando sintió que el ardiente Sol empezaba a acalorarla, aunque por un instante sopesó la posibilidad de que el calor proviniera de las preguntas incómodas del pequeño huérfano.

—¿Qué si o que no? —Inuyasha bostezó a sus espaldas y entonces la princesa recordó su presencia. Estaba claro que el capitán estaba atento a la charla y ella no se olvidaba el comentario sobre sus sentimientos que a Shippo se le había escapado cuando la tripulación entera la rescató del barco de Kouga.

—Dime que piensas —jugó ella. Otra vez Inuyasha soltó una risa de astucia detrás de ellos mientras hacía algo con unas sogas.

—¡Kagome no seas mala! Temía que pudieras quedarte y casarte con él, nunca sabes si alguien mejor te quiere… —respondió él de forma sospechosa.

—¿Cómo quien? —preguntó ella.

—¡Como el príncipe Houyo, por supuesto! —Intervino Kikyo—. ¿Quién mas si no él?

—Oh, yo se de alguien mas… —le contradijo el enano.

—No, tu no sabes.

—¡Si que sé! —le gritó, levantándose del suelo.

—Oye tranquilo y deja de confundir a la gente. Además no creo que la princesa pueda con tantos rodeos…

—¿Hey, por que no?—cuestionó Kagome una vez acostumbrada a la intervención de la mujer, pero tanto el niño como ella la ignoraron.

—¿Rodeos? Pero tú sabes a quien me refiero —alegó el pequeño.

—No lo se y tampoco creo que estés en lo correcto —mintió reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¡Si que sabes!—explotó él, hastiado de que lo descalificaran— ¡Todos sabemos lo que Inuyasha siente por Kagome!

El ruido que provocó el objeto pesado que sostenía Inuyasha al caer al agua, solo atrajo las miradas de un par. Él, maldiciendo por lo bajo, había soltado la soga cuando oyó al pequeño hablar y no sabía si el calor que sentía en esos momentos era por los rayos del mismo Sol, la ira, o la vergüenza. Sin lugar a dudas aquel enano iba a recibir una buena paliza cuando se encontraran solos.

¿Ahora qué? Si dejaba que Kikyo siguiera desafiando al pequeño, éste, sin dudas, iba a soltar todo lo que sabía. Y ciertamente eso no lo beneficiaba en lo mas mínimo, pero si intervenía, el secreto iba a quedar demasiado alevoso y quizá tampoco era conveniente ser interrogado sobre lo que él mismo traía entre manos con Shippo.

Tal vez debiera dejar ser a la situación… o tal vez…

—¿Lo que siente? —Se mofó la chica, interrumpiendo, inconscientemente, las cavilaciones de su capitán—. Deja de decir mentiras, enano…

—¡No son mentiras! —Casi lloró Shippo.

El pequeño pataleó en el suelo sin poder contener que su llanto agudo perforara los oídos de sus compañeros. Tras varios minutos en la misma posición, se irguió y corrió hasta Kagome, quien enseguida se agachó y abrió sus brazos, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de hastío a Kikyo.

No había mucho que decir. Era muy fácil lograr que el pequeño huérfano se redujera a lagrimas y muy inmediato que Kagome fuera quien lo consolara, tal cual haría su madre o alguna hermana mayor. Shippo era sensible.

A unos varios metros de donde la princesa y el huérfano se abrazaban, Kikyo se cruzó de brazos y soltó un corto suspiro. Su mirada estaba cargada de arrogancia y astucia, eso era realmente fastidioso. Mientras tanto Inuyasha simulaba prestarle atención al pesado objeto caído recientemente al agua. Tiraba de la soga intercalando sus manos sobre el cordón pero en realidad su cabeza comenzaba a quemarse de tanto escuchar al pequeño llorar. Pensó, por un momento, que el estallido sería inminente, pero Shippo de repente calló.

No transcurrió demasiado tiempo antes de que volviera a hablar, aún con la voz comprimida.

—D-Dile que no es mentira, I-Inuyasha… —Hipó. Nunca el capitán lo había escuchado tan serio.

—Oh, por favor… —Se quejó Kikyo por lo bajo con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Esta vez Kagome prestaba especial atención a los gestos que iba haciendo Inuyasha a cada momento.

—Inuyasha… —Volvió a llamar el pequeño. El aludido dejó de hacer lo que lo mantenía aparentemente ocupado y encaró al pelirrojo.…

…O por lo menos esa había sido su intención en un principio, antes de verse atraído por la mirada de la princesa. Él supo que ella tampoco podía quitar su vista de él pero que estaba examinándolo con sumo detalle. Entonces perdió la noción del tiempo como un verdadero idiota.

Era extraño pensar que anteriormente había probado sus labios. Había sido un roce rápido e inocente, solo para fastidiarla lo demasiado como para que dejara de llorar, pero ella no se había molestado como él esperaba. ¡Que idiota! Si él mismo hubiera sabido que posteriormente iba a sentir cosas tan extrañas en su estómago como ahora, seguramente habría aprovechado mucho más la oportunidad del beso. Algo mas profundo, mas carnal o mas ardiente.

Aunque no había sido nada malo _ese_ en particular.

Inconcientemente se relamió los labios, desesperado por volver a probar el sabor de Kagome, pero no halló rastro alguno de él.

Cuando volvió a la realidad le pareció como si hubieran transcurrido horas, o como si se hubiera quedado dormido en plena inquisición. Pero solo habían sido segundos y nadie había olvidado la petición.

—No tengo nada para decir —Dijo al fin. Kagome entrecerró sus ojos un poco decepcionada.

—¡Mentira! —Gritó Shippo— ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decir lo que sientes? —Volvió a elevar la voz, esta vez más comprimida a causa del llanto.

—¡No hay nada que deba sentir! —Refutó el capitán, elevando la voz mucho mas que el pequeño.

—No _debes_, pero lo haces…

—Inuyasha… —Kagome susurró su nombre sin poder retener el dejo de desilusión que salió de ella.

El capitán caminó decidido hasta Shippo, aún cerca de los brazos de Kagome. Se agachó frente a él y, conciente de la mirada de aquella muchacha, habló bajo y claro.

—No me importa en lo mas mínimo, ¿Bien?

El enano se limitó a hipar y continuar con su llanto mientras Kagome se reprimía de hacer otro tanto. No era que le doliera, solo le molestaba la crudeza de Inuyasha.

Solo era eso…

Aunque bien. Kagome había sido "rescatada" por él en varias ocasiones, para ser odiada. Eso era suerte dentro de una gran mala suerte como la de ser secuestrada por él mismo. Ella se odió por sentir en ese momento una estúpida opresión en el pecho que le hacía doler cada vez que respiraba. ¿Por qué si ella jamás esperó nada? ¿Cuándo había bajado tanto la guardia como para preferir a su secuestrador que a su familia? Se arrepintió en ese instante de no haber dejado que el capitán Kouga la regresara a su casa, quizá su suerte había vuelto a cambiar con otra oportunidad, y ella la había desaprovechado.

Inuyasha pasó su vista fugazmente por Kagome al levantarse del suelo. Él, al igual que el enano, no podía entender por qué demonios negaba el hecho de sentir algo por aquella muchachita. Y se sentía estúpido por ello, porque no era capaz de sostener ni su plan, ni su honor. Ciertamente, ver el odio en los ojos de la princesa le hacía saber lo duro que había estado. Pero eso ya no importaba.

En silencio se dirigió a su camarote y se encerró en él por la tarde. Toda ella.

* * *

Para la hora de cenar, como siempre, Kagome se vio auxiliada secretamente por Miroku para llevar la cena al comedor. Ahora no le quedaban dudas sobre quién se había encargado de hacer aquello en su ausencia. Fue cuando puso el último plato sobre la mesa que se percató de la falta del capitán en la punta principal de la mesa. Y claro que sobraba un plato.

Miró a Miroku intensamente desde la otra punta de la mesa en la cual se encontraba y éste le devolvió la mirada acompañada por una extraña sonrisa.

—Dice que no quiere comer aquí…y que se lo lleves a su cuarto.

Ignorando el hecho de que todo el mundo lo había escuchado, Kagome dejó escapar un suspiro y salió del comedor con el plato en sus manos. Sí notó un par de ojos fríos en su nuca.

Estuvo parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Inuyasha por unos dos minutos aproximadamente, hasta que decidió abrirla ella misma. Dentro del cuarto reinaba la oscuridad, así que supuso que él debería de estar durmiendo. A ciegas caminó por el cuarto y tanteó para encontrar una mesa donde dejar la cena. No reparó en las cajas que obstruían su camino y el choque fue inminente.

Con suerte logró mantenerse en pie e intacta la comida. Con mala suerte despertó a Inuyasha.

Él se apareció frente a ella de golpe, con luz en una mano y su espada en la otra, tocando la garganta de Kagome con su punta fría.

Ella no se inmutó, solo soltó el aire que tenía retenido y observó a Inuyasha bajar la espada con la mirada arrepentida.

—Hey… ¿Desde cuando tanta guardia? —Comentó ella.

—Escuché ruidos extraños afuera —Contestó él lanzando el sable sobre su cama—. Um, pero…¿Qué te parece la respuesta de: hace-dos-semanas-se-llevaron-a-_alguien_-de-aquí-y-no-me-puedo-confiar? —Le recordó él con notable sarcasmo.

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras que volvieran a secuestrarme… —Ella llevó el plato de comida sobre un escritorio.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Miroku dijo que tu querías comer aquí —Explicó ella sobre su servicio. Pasó por su lado cuando se dirigió a la puerta, pero claro que él no le permitió salir.

—Eso no —Roló sus ojos—. Me refería a lo que te secuestren otra vez —Dijo él con rudeza. Ella volvió a soltar el aire esta vez de manera mas violenta y casina.

— Ya sé que no te agrado y que solo te importo para que puedas cobrar tu estúpida recompensa. No entiendo por qué no me llevas a casa.

—¿Qué? —Increpó él elevando la voz— Estás muy equivocada si crees eso…solo…

—¿Solo…? ¡Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Shippo hoy! ¿Eres tonto o qué? —Refutó ella con el mismo nivel de voz.

—¡No entiendes!

—¡Sí entiendo! Y a _mí_ no me importa…

De vuelta los intentos de la princesa por salir del cuarto se vieron frustrados por las fuertes manos de Inuyasha sobre sus muñecas. El agarre era duro e hiriente, y completamente inmovilizador. Pero sabía que él no era conciente de ello ni mucho menos Kagome sobre la fuerza con las que eran sometidas sus manos. Ella simplemente se perdió en el fuego que ardía en los ojos del capitán y él hizo otro tanto con las dulces castañas de ella. Ambos inconcientes del transcurso anormal del tiempo, de la forma implacable con la que era sometido el barco y, extrañamente, del incesante sonido de choques metálicos lejos de la habitación.

Fue todo reducido a nada. O solamente a ellos dos.

—Tonta… —Musitó él con voz suave.

Suavizó el agarre de las muñecas aún sin soltarlas y acarició la piel aterciopelada, que no había podido curtirse en tanto tiempo de descuido, de Kagome. Delicada como la seda.

Y como si de una orden divina se tratara, y como tanto él había estado deseando, acercó sus labios a los de Kagome con el fin de volver a saborearlos.

El recuerdo del último—único— beso lo hizo arder de deseo a Inuyasha. Otra vez iba a acariciarlos, degustarlos, abrazarlos y batallarlos hasta saciarse. Esperaba de ella lo mismo.

A solo unos centímetros de la boca de la princesa, él dejó escapar un suspiro y posterior a ello reposó sus labios con los de ella. Un roce leve pero calido.

Y como arte de magia, el muro de la habitación que daba enteramente al mar estalló en pedazos.

Un roce leve, calido y jodidamente corto.

La explosión los había separado mucho antes de lo que ambos hubieran deseado. Kagome, con sus mejillas rosadas, había caído inconciente al golpear su cabeza con una de las cajas situadas en el suelo, e Inuyasha, con mas suerte, solo había sido impulsado contra la puerta.

Enseguida, una vez que su cabeza había dejado de girar y sus oídos sonar, se arrastró con desesperación hasta Kagome y acunó su cabeza entre sus manos con intención de devolverla a la realidad.

Pero nada ocurrió, y su nariz y oídos sangraban tanto…

Automáticamente buscó por la destruida habitación donde había escuchado caer algo metálico y gracias a eso recuperó su sable. Antes de que la habitación continuara llenándose de agua, Inuyasha tomó a Kagome en brazos y la sacó a cubierta.

Allí todo transcurría con tal continuidad que lucía como si estuvieran batallando durante horas. Su tripulación se hallaba reducida a la mitad, algunos muertos, otros vencidos y otro tanto en el mar. Inuyasha solamente pensó en unas pocas personas. Aquellas que se metían en sus pensamientos sin permiso alguno como Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kikyo y Totosai.

Dejó a Kagome en el suelo.

Mientras él reaccionaba, un barco gigante se preparaba para embestir al mutilado navío de Inuyasha.

Por su lado, Kagome abrió los ojos en cuanto su cuerpo se vio sacudido por una fuerza exterior y terriblemente violenta. Desorientada miró a su alrededor pero todo se hallaba destruido. Cuando por fin pudo razonar el escenario, unos brazos fuertes la tomaron y corrieron hasta alguna parte semi-desolada del barco.

—¿Qué…qué sucede? —Se esforzó por enfocar la vista en Inuyasha.

—Vamos con Shippo y Sango. Te quedarás con ellos hasta que decida que debemos hacer —explicó con apuro.

Detrás de unos gigantes barriles se escondían Sango y Shippo. La primera abrazando al segundo, completamente asustado.

—¡Kagome! —Gritó el pequeño en medio del griterío y el ensordecedor crujido de la madera romperse.

Inuyasha depositó suavemente a Kagome en el suelo y se aseguró de que se hallara sana y completa en un rápido análisis con la vista. Sacudió el pelo naranja de su pequeño amigo y dejó junto a Sango una espada similar a la de él, pero mas descuidada.

—Protéjanse —Ordenó él. Sango asintió con la cabeza, decidida.

—¿Y que vas a hacer tú, Inuyasha? —Preguntó Shippo, reducido a lágrimas.

—Voy a ver que pasa… —Inuyasha suavizó la forma de hablarle al chico, para no decir que iba a degollar a quien hubiera osado atacar su barco y asesinar a parte de la tripulación. El llanto de Shippo fue tan afligido, que hizo hinchar la garganta de Kagome y picar sus ojos de manera cobarde—. ¿Qué pasa enano? Los hombres no lloran —Ironizó él, intentando animar al pequeño— Y yo que te iba a encomendar una misión…bah, mejor busco a alguien mas valiente…

—¡No!

—Pero mira como estás. Estoy seguro que si tuvieras rabo, éste estaría entre tus patitas en este momento…

—¡No soy un cobarde! —Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas—. Dime que debo hacer —Inuyasha sonrió.

—Tu misión es proteger a las chicas, ¿Podrás hacerlo?

—Si.

El capitán volvió a sonreír y dirigió una mirada a Sango, quien sería la que en verdad se encargaría de proteger al huérfano y a la princesa. Secretamente le guiñó un ojo y echó a correr a la parte del barco que parecía mas agitada.

Kagome sintió de nuevo esa maldita opresión en su corazón. Salió del suave letargo de verlo tratar con el niño, recordando los segundos previos a la explosión.

La explosión.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Exigió saber.

—No sabemos cómo llegaron a situarse a la par nuestra, pero comenzaron a atacarnos de la nada… —Explicó Shippo.

—Son los mismos que atacaron el barco de Kouga, ¿Lo recuerdas? —Terció Sango.

Entonces al fijarse bien en ella, vio lo preocupados que se veían sus ojos y cómo miraba a su alrededor a cada segundo, no precisamente para protegerse de quien quisiera agredirlos. De seguro Miroku había desaparecido de la vista de Sango hacía mucho tiempo.

—Claro…¿Pero…por qué?

La joven pirata y el niño intercambiaron una larga mirada de incertidumbre que luego se la trasmitieron a ella. Aparentemente no había razones claras por las cuales quisieran atacar el barco, a no ser que tuvieran la esperanza que Kagome conservara con ella la Perla de Shikon, que supuestamente estaban desesperados por poseer.

Los latidos del corazón de Kagome se aceleraron al sopesar la posibilidad que quisieran la joya. Entonces no tardarían en encontrarla a ella y a sus amigos para arrebatársela…

De pronto Kagome vio interrumpidas sus cavilaciones cuando Sango, distraída en su búsqueda de Miroku, fue tomada por el cuello y hacía atrás. Enseguida Shippo se puso en guardia con un pedazo afilado de madera que seguramente habría extraído de la parte destruida del navío, la misma que era tragada por las aguas. Pegó fuertemente sobre el brazo del pirata enemigo pero eso no fue suficiente. Él usó toda la fuerza de su pierna para impactarla sobre el estómago de Shippo, privándolo de aire por unos instantes. Kagome no tardó en reaccionar, tampoco, y tomó con velocidad el sable reposado en el suelo que Inuyasha les había dado para protegerse.

Quien sujetaba a Sango la soltó y empuñó su espada para enfrentar a Kagome.

No era que Kagome debiera enfrentarse a muchos en una vez, y eso debería ayudar. Sango, ya recuperada, se encargaba de repartir puños y patadas, muy bien acertadas, para quien intentaba intervenir en la pelea que llevaba a cabo su amiga. Mientras que Shippo luchaba por conseguir el aire que requería.

Ágilmente, Kagome supo esquivar todos y cada uno de los ataques que lanzaba su contrincante, esa no era la parte difícil. En un momento, ella apoyó la punta de su espada en la palma de la mano para retener el ataque de él y de nuevo volvieron a la carga, moviéndose a cada lado del barco. Sango los seguía con Shippo bajo un brazo, apartando a quienes quisieran intervenir. Y a pesar de tener al niño bajo un brazo, no le resultaba difícil moverse para utilizar su brazo y sus piernas.

El rostro del pelado que luchaba con Kagome no era de relajación. Mas bien se mostraba ofuscado y frustrado por tardar tanto en mandar a la chica al _otro_ _lado_. Eso no lo hacía quedar bien con sus colegas.

— ¡Elimínala de una vez por todas, Renkotsu! —Gritó alguien a quien Sango supo reducir.

El choque de los metales al chocar comenzaba a fastidiar. Kagome no estaba acostumbrada a luchar tanto tiempo y el cansancio estaba mostrando los primeros atisbos. Se preguntó que tal estaría Inuyasha…

Ella empujó con fuerza al muchacho luego de lanzar un ataque contra él que no acertó en lo más mínimo. Entonces corrió hasta llegar a la punta opuesta del barco y continuó defendiéndose.

No fue conciente de dónde se encontraba hasta que escuchó su nombre en la boca de alguien. Ella ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a la dirección de donde provenía el grito por miedo a ser vencida, pero supo de quien se trataba enseguida. Inuyasha también estaba luchando en aquella parte del barco con otro joven de larga trenza negra y ojos azules. A diferencia de ella, él sí mostraba signos de haber sido herido y además, su oponente era mucho mas violento que el de ella. Sus espaldas chocaron sin querer y entonces todos aprovecharon a hablar.

—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? —Preguntó Inuyasha, sin perder de vista al muchachito frente a él.

—No quedó otra opción… —Contestó ella luego de varios minutos.

—Lo estás haciendo bien… —Y sonrió con astucia para seguir en lo suyo.

Kagome sintió como si sus manos ardieran y responsabilizó el dolor al movimiento continuo del sable entre sus manos. Fue entonces que no aguantó mas y toda chispa de habilidad desapareció de su ser, obligándole a soltar el arma en cuanto Renkotsu golpeó con su sable sobre su adolorida mano. EL ruido del metal al caer se mezcló con el cuerpo arremetido por Sango de otro enemigo y entonces Renkotsu rió y lentamente se aproximó hasta ella. Inuyasha maldijo por lo bajo, echando una fugaz mirada a la escena.

—Tú.

Renkotsu cambió la espada de mano y con la que quedó libre hizo un puño.

—¡Kagome…! —Gritó el capitán.

Ella observó a su alrededor para ver si había algo que pudiera utilizar, pero su espada se encontraba ya bajo el pié de su perseguidor. Kagome caminó hacia atrás, con el corazón latiendo desbocado, intentando desesperadamente mantener cierta distancia con Renkotsu. Pero él seguía avanzando y fue así hasta que ella sintió contra su cintura los bordes destruidos del barco y entonces supo lo que venía. La vista se le nubló solo apenas por el miedo y no tuvo tiempo de nublarse mas.

Cuando Renkotsu golpeó su mejilla frágil con su puño, la madera a su espalda crujió y él aprovechó aquello para golpear el borde devastado con una fuerte patada que culminó con el quiebre de lo que a Kagome mantenía en pie.

Luego de eso ella solo pudo sentir el helor del agua apretándole el pecho, y la oscuridad que la envolvía en la inconciencia.

* * *

_**P**erdon, perdon!! No les puedo decir cuando va a ser la prox. actualización, pero va a **ser**. Y espero que en menos tiempo... la escul dirá... ( y mi imaginacion tambien). Gracias x sus post, muy lindos la verdad. En fin, leidis..._

_**Adieu!**_


End file.
